Their Love is Out of This World
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt has always known he was different from everyone else, but he doesn't learn exactly how different until his sixteenth birthday. When he learns the secret Burt Hummel has kept hidden from him for sixteen years, will his world be turned upside down?
1. Shooting Star

**A/N Okay, I've been thinking about this story for a while now, ever since Chris Colfer's last appearance on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Shooting Star

 _Rural Indiana, Fall, 1992_

He sat in the back of his truck, sipping from his bottle of beer as he considered the crazy roller coaster called life. The nineteen year old had had a bad week. On Monday, he'd been fired from his job at Bristol's Garage because they couldn't afford to keep him on anymore. And then Tuesday, his dad had had a massive heart attack and died.

The funeral had been that morning, after which JoAnne, whom he'd been dating for the last three years, had broken up with him. She said she didn't want to be stuck married to a small town mechanic, and wasn't going to hang around this backwater town anymore. She said she was moving to California to try and become an actress. While he couldn't fault her for wanting to get out of this town and pursue her dreams, he was a little pissed at her insensitive timing, She hadn't had to dump him at his dad's graveside.

A bright flash in the sky caught his attention. A shooting star glowed brightly as it drifted across the sky. The long buried dreamer inside him sent up a quick wish. He wished he knew what his purpose was in life. He didn't mind being a small town mechanic, but was that all he would ever be?

He wanted to leave an impression on the planet, be someone that people remembered for being a good person, for helping those he could, for making a difference in someone's life. He wanted to find the right woman, get married, and raise a bunch of kids, maybe even adopt some.

Sirens in the distance brought him out of his thoughts, and he decided it was time to head home.

…

"Commander, what is happening?" The voice was calm, peaceful. The members of the crew couldn't help but to relax when they heard it. That voice was one reason the woman it belonged to was called The Peace Bringer.

The commander's voice was calm as well, though the urgency was evident. "Our aft shields failed briefly, I'm not sure why. They were only down for a few seconds, but it was long enough for a micro asteroid to slam through our primary engine. I'm flying on the secondary, but it wasn't meant for long distance travel. We are going to have to land soon. Lt. Commander Ustav is searching fo..."

His words were cut off as an alarm began to wail and a light flashed on the control panel, even as the small craft began to shake. "Shields down to fifteen percent!" One crewman called out.

The commander turned to the beautiful pale woman standing at the back of the cabin. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to request you return to your cabin and strap yourself in. I'm going to send a distress call to the High Council at Mirindian and advise them that your diplomatic mission is delayed."

She acknowledged him with a nod and made her way back to the passenger area. Andreth, her personal assistant met her there. She had never been fond of the stocky male, who always seemed to think he was the one in charge. He was arrogant and often condescending. "Madame Ambassador, what is happening?"

"The ship is in distress, the shields are failing. Commander Jempson is handling it."

The shorter man scowled as the ship lurched to one side, almost making the two fall. The ambassador only managed to remain upright by gripping the back of a seat. "We should strap ourselves in." She said calmly, taking a seat.

Andreth pushed himself forward towards the cockpit. "I'm going to make certain they have things under control!"

But before he could reach the door to the bridge, it opened and one of the crew members stumbled out. "Madame Ambassador, the shields are nearly gone. We must abandon ship. Come, I will escort you personally to the escape pods. The others will fallow as soon as they turn the ship into this system's sun."

The stately woman followed the crew member to the rear of the ship. He helped her into the pod. She turned to look at him, frowning as he began to close the door behind her. "Are you not joining me? There is enough room in the pod for three of us. And what about Andreth?"

"My orders are to see you safely off the ship while there is still time. There are three other escape pods. The rest of us will take them once the ship is safely turned away from the sole, primitive inhabited world in this system. Your safety is our primary concern."

Before she could protest, the pod was sealed, and the crew member began the launch sequence. She hurriedly strapped herself in just as the pod hurdled through the launch tube. Through the window, she could see the pod moving further and further away from the craft. She saw the craft begin to turn. But it never made it. She watched the craft turn into a fireball as it exploded.

The shock wave slammed into the pod, knocking it off course. She had no way of knowing where it was heading. The small escape pod was designed to withstand reentry into planetary atmosphere, and would send a continuous distress signal until a rescue ship could find her. But how long would it take them to find her? The journey from Mirindian to the conference in the Kelpernus system had taken weeks. Would they find her before the pod's rations ran out? What if she crashed on an inhospitable planet? Most of the planets in this system seemed to be uninhabitable.

She was thrown back against her seat as the pod began to descend through the stratosphere of this unknown planet. The pressure became too much for her system, and she blacked out.

…

He heard something crashing hard in the nearby corn field, but there didn't seem to be any flames. Should he report it? He had heard the sirens a few minutes ago. Perhaps they were already aware of it. It wasn't unheard of for small aircraft to lose power and crash into a field. They'd probably radioed ahead, and emergency vehicles were en-route. He hoped no one was seriously hurt.

He was driving slow, aware that he'd had a few beers, and although he wasn't drunk, he didn't want to get busted by the cops. As he neared the end of the dirt road that wound between the rows of cornstalks, he saw several vehicles driving by on the main road at high speed. Were those military vehicles? Perhaps it had been a military jet that had crashed in the field.

He stopped his truck and just sat there for several minutes. He'd let the authorities pass, and then take off once the road was clear. He sat there watching vehicle after vehicle go by on the main road. He was beginning to think something very serious was going on. Why were so many military vehicles all heading towards where what couldn't have been more than a single small aircraft had crashed. Must be some top secret prototype or something.

Movement to his side caught his attention. His eyes opened wide in shock when he saw a beautiful woman emerging from the corn stalks. She was oddly dressed in a shimmery silver robe of some kind that was torn in a few places from her walk through the field. Her auburn hair was swept up in a fancy chignon, but a few tendrils had been torn free as well. She stopped in confusion when she saw him looking at her. Her unusually colored eyes examined him with curiosity.

He regained his composure, and smiled reassuringly at her. "Hello. I won't hurt you. Are you okay? Do you need help?"

At first she didn't respond, but fiddled with what looked like a necklace that hung around her neck. The necklace made an odd beeping noise, and then the woman looked back at him. "I'm sorry, could you repeat what you said? I didn't understand you."

He glanced at the necklace thingy. Was it some kind of hearing aid? "I asked if you were okay? Do you need help?"

"Oh, yes. My craft crash landed. I need to find shelter until my people come for me."

He smiled again. "Well, if by people, you mean the military, they are crawling all over the place. But you don't look like a military test pilot."

She looked afraid. "I would like to avoid your military, if possible. Please, can you just help me find shelter?"

He studied her for a moment, seeming to notice that this was no ordinary woman. "Get in. I'll take you to my place for now. I'm Burt, by the way."

She smiled gratefully at him. "I am El Zabeth, The Peace Bringer."

…

 _Personal Journal entry, Earth Date April fifth, 1993_

 _It has become apparent that the High Council has ceased searching for me. Perhaps they believe me to have perished in the initial explosion. My rescuer, Burt, was able to learn that my escape pod was taken by the military of the ruling body on this portion of this world. In the nine Earth months I have been here, I have learned much about this primitive world. The natives call it Earth, and it is divided into different countries._

 _This part of the world is known as The United States of America, which has been divided further into territories. My pod apparently landed in a territory known as Indiana. Burt was worried that the military might try to detain me if we remained there, so we have since moved to a place called Lima, Ohio, where Burt has opened what the Earth people call a repair shop with funds he obtained from his father's passing. Can you imagine? These people actually still use money to pay for goods and services._

 _Burt has taken such good care of me. He is a kind and caring man, and his eyes are full of laughter. If I am not careful, I could fall in love with him._

Elizabeth (as Burt insisted on calling her) looked down in shock at the words she had written. Could she fall in love with a primitive Earth male? She had stopped dreaming of her home on Mirindian, of the pink sand on the banks of Lake Hisamon, the two suns setting over it's purple waters. Of the three moons that shone in the vast night sky. She missed seeing the stars here on this planet. Too much pollution and man-made light blocked the night sky here.

Could she live out the rest of her days here on this planet? She would always be set apart from the rest of the people here. She'd never be able to fully be herself. She glanced at the cup of tea sitting on the counter across the room, concentrating on it, as it lifted into the air and floated towards her. Earth people hadn't yet developed telekinetic abilities. And what of the other difference between her and the occupants of this world? Burt had discovered most of them, and while he had been kind and hadn't freaked out (Earth slang was so strange. She had learned to speak the Earth language known as English from watching the television. She especially liked the channel known as BBC America,) he explained that some people would be afraid of some of their differences.

She had no way to contact her people, to let them know she was still alive. She really had no choice. She would have to speak with Burt when he returned later, explain to him the one difference between her people and his that he hadn't yet discovered.

While El Zabeth's gifts had made her the perfect choice to be the Mirindian's Ambassador in off world encounters, she was not yet a fully mature member of her people. But soon she would go through the Ba'rith, her people's version of puberty. On her world, it was a very intense time in a person's life, when they find their life partner, and are driven to mate. Her people could only ever conceive once in their lifetime. Her time was coming soon, just a matter of Earth weeks.

Could she conceive with a Earth male? And if she could, what would become of their offspring? Physically, Earthlings and Mirindians were very similar anatomically. The act of mating was virtually identical on both worlds. Would their DNA be compatible? What would the gestation be like? Her people carried the fetus for nearly a year before giving birth, though she understood it to be shorter here on Earth. So many questions.

But the biggest question was, if she wasn't returned to her people before then, would Burt even consider being her mate?

…

 _Lima, Ohio, May, 27th 1994_

Burt watched in awe as Elizabeth sang softly to the tiny being in her arms. He was filled with pride for his wife (yes, they had married, after Burt had gotten her false identification, including a birth certificate.) They couldn't risk going to the hospital for the birth of their son, nor could they have gone to regular OB/GYN appointments during the pregnancy. Elizabeth had delivered the baby all by herself, with no complications.

The tiny boy was perfect, with a dusting of auburn hair on his head, and pale porcelain skin.

"What are we going to name him?" He asked softly.

She smiled softly up at him. "I've always wanted to name a male child Kur'Tas, which in my language means 'changer of worlds.'"

Burt smiled. "I like it. Maybe one day he will grow up and change this world for the better. We can call him Kurt for short."


	2. Birthday Gifts

**A/N Wow, such a good response to the first chapter! This part starts after the Regionals loss in season one. Thank you for all the Faves and Follows! If you really like it, please, leave a review for me!**

…

Birthday Gifts

 _Lima, Ohio, May 26th, 2010_

"So, are you excited?" Mercedes asked as she pulled books out of her locker. Kurt just looked at her blankly. "Oh come on, white boy! Your birthday, tomorrow? Sweet sixteen!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Sorry, I've been kind of distracted all day." He placed his French book in his locker and pulled out his Math book.

She looked at him curiously. "Something bothering you?"

He closed his locker and turned to lean against it. "I don't know. I've just felt...off all day. I've been tired, and I just can't seem to focus on anything."

"I hope you aren't getting sick. That would sure ruin your birthday. Why don't you skip your last few classes and go home and get some sleep?"

He frowned. "I've never gotten sick in my life. Not even a sniffle! But maybe I will go home. I don't think I can sit through another class."

"Okay, babe. Call me later if you feel better."

Kurt made his way out to his car, and just sat there behind the wheel for a moment. He hadn't lied, he had never been sick once. He didn't really feel sick now, either, just tired. Maybe the stress of being bullied constantly was catching up with him. Karofsky and Azimio had stepped up their game after New Direction's loss at Regionals last month. Between the slushie facials, the dumpster tosses, and the locker shoves, not to mention the constant verbal assaults, Kurt dreaded coming to school at all.

But nothing too bad had happened today. Azimio was out with strep, and Karofsky was in detention for stealing Coach Sylvester's megaphone. Other than a few homophobic slurs from a couple of the other jocks, today had been relatively calm. It should have raised his spirits, not made him so exhausted he hoped he made it home before he fell asleep.

He managed to make it home, but had trouble getting his key into the front door lock. He was still fumbling with it when the door opened, revealing Burt Hummel. "Dad? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the garage?"

"I forgot my lunch, came home to get it. What are you doing home?"

"I'm not feeling good. I was going to go back to bed."

His words seemed to worry the older man. "What do you mean you don't feel well?" He asked, placing his hand on Kurt's forehead.

"Just really tired, can't seem to concentrate on anything. I'm just going to go down to my room." He began moving towards the stairs. Burt watched him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hey, Kurt, hang on a minute. I have something for you. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow for your birthday, but maybe it will make you feel better." He went to the counter in the kitchen and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small, carved wooden box. "This belonged to your mom. She wanted you to have it when you were old enough."

Curiosity won out over exhaustion, and Kurt reached out for the box. Inside was an unusual pendant. It was egg shaped, about an inch and a half in diameter, and appeared to be made from some kind of black crystal, and as Kurt looked more closely, he thought he could see a miniature solar system moving inside of it. Oddly enough, he did seem to feel a little better as he stared at it.

"Thanks dad. It's beautiful. What is it made from? I've never seen anything like it."

Burt cleared his throat. "It's the only one like it on the planet. Go on and lay down, and we'll talk about it later."

Kurt nodded, and went down to his bedroom. He managed to change into pajama bottoms and a tshirt before exhaustion overwhelmed him again. He lay down on the bed, holding the pendant up to the light, watching the tiny little stars inside swirl. He thought he saw some familiar constellations, but he was too tired to think which ones they were.

An image of his mother flashed in his mind. Sometimes he forgot what she looked like, other times her face was crystal clear in his mind. Today it was crystal clear, and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

…

He was walking along the shore of a lake, it's water was a pure, bright amethyst color, unlike anything he had ever seen before. The sand between his toes was a pale pink color, and sparkled in the light of the twin suns overhead. The sky was a darker shade of blue than he was used to, and the vegetation that lined the edge of the beach was a more verdant green. The air smelled like green apples and strawberries. He had never had such a vivid dream before.

He explored this strange world, discovering some unusual creatures, including a large, pale purple caterpillar like creature that munched on a leaf. The thing had to be the size of his palm, at least. And a dark purple butterfly with wings that looked like delicate lace. There was a bright blue bird that made the most sorrowful sound he had ever heard. A white creature that looked like a cat with no tail and no ears was nursing a litter of...kittens?

He found some beautiful flowers that looked like a cross between a rose and a carnation. This seemed to be the source of the apple like smell in the air. The blossoms were nearly as big as his head, and ranged in color from a pale blue green to a bright emerald and sapphire.

"Careful, the thorns are toxic," came a voice from behind him. He spun around, and stared in shock.

"Mom?" He asked, sounding unsure of himself.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I've missed you so much, Kur'Tas."

The name sounded strange coming from her, but it brought on a memory of her calling him that often when he was young. "I miss you, too, mom. Things have been really hard since you died. The kids at school are cruel, and I feel so...alienated from everyone."

She pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, baby. I know things are hard for you, but it will get better soon. You'll see. And now that you have the pendant, you can talk to me when ever you want."

He looked at her, confused. "Pendant? But how will that let me talk to you? I mean, this is just a dream. You're dead. I know that."

She shook her head. "No, sweetheart, I'm not dead. I had to return to my world. I didn't want to leave you and your father, but I couldn't stay on Earth any longer. I was dying, yes. I had an illness that there was no cure for on your world. When the High Council finally located me, it was almost too late. I hated leaving you behind, but it was the best option for you. Your father and I had raised you as a human, it would have been such a drastic change for you on Mirindian. You would have had to learn an entirely new way of life, new culture, and adjust to the differences in our two worlds."

"What are you saying, mom? You're some kind of extraterrestrial?"

"Yes, Kurt. I was not born on Earth. On my world, I am known as El Zabeth, The Peace Bringer. My voice is a gift that soothes and heals. I act as an ambassador for planets whose inhabitants have evolved enough that they have moved past war and hate. I was on my way to the Kelpernus system when the craft I was traveling in experienced shield failure and damage to the primary engine. I was placed in an escape pod, but the ship exploded before the others could evacuate. The shock wave knocked my escape pod into Earth's atmosphere, and I crashed into a corn field in Indiana. Burt found me, and took care of me, keeping me safe from the military, who tracked my pod's decent."

Kurt wasn't certain what to think about this turn of events. He glanced around him at this strange world. "Is this Mirindian?"

She smiled. "Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it? My home is just there, on the far shore." She looked back to him. "There is something else I need to tell you, Kurt. You're part Mirindian, your DNA is different than an Earth person. This means that there is a chance that your body may develop in the manner of my people. You are almost sixteen Earth years old but on Mirindian you would only be about twelve years old. At that age, our people go through something called the A'rith, which is the first stage of maturity. Since you are only part Mirindian, I do not know how much you will be affected by this. If it does affect you, you will notice a period of fatigue, as your body begins to mature. Most of the changes will be on the inside at first, much like Earth people. During this time, your mental abilities will begin to appear. You'll need to learn to control them. I can help you with that."

Kurt was freaking out now. "So, basically, you are telling me I'm some half alien freak? Wonderful. As if being gay wasn't enough."

"You are not a freak. I know that Earth hasn't evolved to the point were everyone is understanding of you yet, but I promise you, one day you will be happy, and accepted by those people who matter most to you. Your name, Kur'Tas, means 'changer of worlds.' One day you will change Earth for the better."

Kurt shrugged. This was just a dream, after all. None of it was real. His mother hugged him again.

"We don't have much time left, and there is so much I need to explain to you. After the A'rith, and the changes it might bring, comes the Ba'rith, when our kind reach sexual maturity. This will happen in about two to four of your Earth years. Again, because of your mixed DNA, I do not know how much this will affect you. My people can only conceive once in our life. This may not be true for you."

"Oh Gaga, please tell me I'm not going to get pregnant? I don't think I can handle that."

His mother laughed. "No, sweetie, in that our two people are the same, only females get pregnant. Now I must go, I have obligations to take care of. But first, the pendant, it is so much more than just a decoration. Think of it as a micro computer with an unlimited hard drive. It also functions as a translator. Ask it to translate Nos'Machan."

Kurt felt himself slipping away from this alien world. "Wait, mom! No! Please! I miss you so much!"

She smiled. "I love you, my son!"

…

Kurt moaned and rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head. He wondered if he had a fever. That could be the only explanation for the bizarre dream. With a soft sigh, he opened his eyes, and looked down at the bed below him. Four feet below him.

"What the hell!" He cried out, and promptly fell back down on the bed. A moment later he heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, and his dad calling out his name.

"Dad! I had the weirdest dream, about mom!" Kurt was babbling, he knew, but he couldn't stop. "She was telling me that she wasn't really dead, that she was from another planet, and that I'm half alien! And when I woke up, I was floating! Floating, Dad!, In mid air!"

Burt swallowed and looked guilty. "Kurt, there is something I need to tell you."


	3. Surprise Party

**A/N I apologize for not posting much the last week. I was babysitting a hyperactive tween, and between him and my son, I was kept pretty busy. And then I got the stomach flu and that knocked me out of commission for a couple of days.**

 **I'm so glad everyone is liking this story! Thank you for the Faves, Follows, and Reviews!**

 **I have a favor to ask. I have an idea for a story that I think would be awesome, but between The Final Bite and this story, I don't think I have the time to write it, so I am looking for someone who would be interested in a prompt for a Glee/Amazing Race crossover. If anyone is interested, please PM me for the full prompt.**

 **Also, my son's Cub Scout Pack will be kicking off their annual Popcorn Fundraiser This Thursday (Sept. 28th) night. If anyone would be interested in supporting Rock Island Pack 250 by treating yourself to some Delicious popcorn, PM me and I will give you the link were you can order some, or if you'd like to support our Cub Scouts and our Troops overseas, there is a link you can click on to send popcorn to soldiers and sailors who are TDY.**

 **Sorry this A/N is so long! Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Surprise Party

Kurt sat and listened to his dad tell the story of how he had met Elizabeth, and how they had fallen in love. His mom really was from another planet. He was half alien. He still could not believe it. "So, what does this mean? I'm going to be like Superman or something? Faster than a speeding bullet, super strength?"

Burt shook his head no. "It doesn't work like that. Your mother had telekinetic abilities, meaning she could move things with her mind. You apparently are developing those abilities. She also had what she called the gift of peace speech, which meant that she could manipulate her voice to make others feel calm and relaxed. I tell you, that came in handy when you were young, because you're mixed DNA meant that there were certain foods that didn't sit well on your stomach, and you'd get really bad stomach pains. We learned fast what you could and couldn't eat."

"Is that why I can't eat gluten or shellfish?" Kurt asked.

Burt nodded. "Also peppers. And too much salt gives you a rash."

"Okay, so what else should I expect? What other abilities will I develop?"

Burt sighed and sat back. "I don't know for sure. Your mom told me that sometimes her people develop other gifts like her voice, but not always. Some of her people have the ability to heal, some of them can use their emotions to create art. Some are empaths, and there are a few other gifts. With your mixed DNA, we don't know if you will develop any type of gifts other than the telekinesis."

Kurt looked down at the pendant he held in his hand. "Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner? Why spring it on me now?"

Burt sighed again. "I'm sorry, Kurt. We probably should have told you before your mom returned to her world. For eight years, we thought her people had given up on finding her. We thought she would remain here for the rest of her life. We had no idea she would be able to return to her world, so we raised you as an Earth child would be raised. And then she got sick, and we knew there was no cure for her illness on Earth, and we talked about telling you then. We didn't know if you would inherit any of her people's gifts, and we didn't want to burden you with the worry of what might never happen."

Burt wiped sweat from his face as he continued. "And then her people found us. I knew if she stayed here she'd die. I loved her too much for that. I told her she had to go. She didn't want to leave us behind. I convinced her it was for the best. She gave me the pendant, told me to give it to you if it seemed like you were developing any kind of abilities. You can use it to visit her in your dreams. She will teach you how to control your telekinesis. You can learn about her world, as well."

"She told me to ask it to translate something. Nos'Machan." He squeaked in surprise when the pendant began to glow and warmth filled his hand. He almost dropped it when a voice similar to his mothers began to speak.

" _Nos'Machan, planet of origin; Mirindian, High Glandiva region. Translation; Beloved Legacy."_

Burt smiled. "She used to call you that. She told me that her people could only conceive once in their lifetime. They usually have twins. Single births are considered precious, as they tend to be the most gifted among her people."

Kurt was still trying to digest this when his cell phone chirped, indicating a text message. The first thing he noticed was the time. "I slept for sixteen hours?" He yelped, before checking his message.

 _Happy Birthday, Boo! Hope you feel better- Mercedes_

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed. "What am I going to tell my friends?"

"Kurt, you can't tell any of them about this. If the government finds out about you, they could take you away and experiment on you!"

Kurt's head snapped around at that. "What? So what, I'm supposed to lie to my friends? This sucks!"

"Kurt," Burt said softly. "Things will be fine, you'll see. You're still my son, and I love you no matter what. Just remember that, okay?"

Kurt sighed. "I know, Dad." He hugged the older man.

…

Throughout the morning, he received more Birthday texts from his friends. They were going to have a party that evening at Rachel's, but all Kurt could think about was what he'd learned about himself that morning.

He'd looked up the term telekinesis, and decided it could be useful, if he had to lift anything too heavy, like two dozen shopping bags. It could also come in handy when he was working around his dad's garage.

Glancing over at the bottle of water he'd left sitting on the counter in the kitchen, he concentrated, willing it to come to him. The bottle seemed to wobble a little, and then fell over, spilling on the floor.

"Crap." This was harder than he thought. He got up and mopped up the puddle. What about the other gifts his dad had mentioned? He thought he wouldn't mind having his mother's gift with her voice. Maybe he could use it on the bullies at school to make them leave him alone. The healing would be cool too, he supposed. He could heal the bruises from getting slammed into lockers all the time.

As the day wore on, he began to think about what other powers he'd like to have. It would be pretty cool if he could make clothes appear out of thin air, so if his outfit got slushied, he'd still have something marvelous to wear. Or the ability to disguise himself at the drop of a hat. His imaginings began to get sillier, such as the ability to sass someone into submission.

By the time he needed to start getting ready for the party he'd come up with a list of over twenty awesome powers he would like to have. Of course, chances were he wouldn't develop any special gifts, since he was only half alien.

Sighing himself out of his day dreams, he selected a pair of plum colored skinny jeans and a black button down. He wore his mother's pendant, which he'd switched out for a shorter chain. A pair of black ankle boots finished off his look.

By eight o'clock, the party was in full swing, and despite the fact that it was being held in Rachel's basement, they were all having a pretty good time, playing silly games such as Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare. Santana had rolled her eyes when they made a rule forbidding anything sex related, but things had still been interesting when Puck had confessed that the reason he wore his hair in a Mohawk was because he lost a bet with his cousin in seventh grade, and realized it made him seem like a badass.

They fired up the karaoke machine, and took turns singing. It was when Kurt was singing _Defying Gravity_ that it happened. At first he didn't even notice, he was too busy reminiscing about the Diva off he'd had with Rachel over this song, and how he threw it to protect his dad from getting anymore hate filled phone calls. It had made him angry at the time, and a little spark of that anger slipped into his thoughts now. Why should he be forced into hiding who he was just because of his sexuality?

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. The cushions from the couch were floating three feet in the air. It startled him, and he almost missed the note again, as he looked around frantically. No one else seemed to notice anything.

No one except Finn, who was gaping at the cushions, just as they fell back on to the couch below.


	4. Lessons

**A/N I'm so amazed by the response to this story! Thank you all! Sorry updates have been slower than usual! I've been sick!**

 **This chapter will jump from the end of season one to the beginning of season two. You'll learn more about Kurt's Summer visits to his mother later!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Lessons

The last week of school went by without anymore incidents, and Finn had simply laughed off the floating cushions, figuring someone was just messing with him. But his dad was concerned about the uncontrolled outbursts of power.

"You need to learn to control it, kiddo. Fortunately summer vacation is coming up, so you'll have plenty of time to spend with your mom, so she can teach you."

Kurt was still confused about how that worked. "I mean, I'm not physically there with her, am I? It's just a dream?"

Burt scratched his head. "I don't understand it much myself. Your mother called it astral projection. Your body remains here, but your consciousness is projected across the galaxies to her. Normally her kind can't project that far, which is why she was unable to contact her people to let them know where she was. But that pendant works as an amplifier, and she has another one like it that acts like a super receiver or something. Both of them come from a planetoid that is roughly halfway between our two worlds, and that receives your signal and sends it back to her, kind of like a cell phone antenna, I guess."

Kurt thought it over. It made sense, he guessed. "Okay, so all I have to do is concentrate on the pendant as I am going to sleep, and visualize her face?"

His dad nodded. "That's what she told me."

Kurt noticed his dad gazing at the pendant longingly. "You miss her a lot, don't you?"

Burt sighed. "I do. I loved her very much. But I had to let her go. It was the best for both of us."

Kurt nodded. He understood. He also know that his dad was still seeing Carole Hudson, Finn's mom. He hoped the two of them could be happy together.

That night as he settled into bed, he visualized his mom as he stared into the pendant...

…

 _August, 2010, Lima Ohio_

Kurt entered the hallways of William McKinley High School on the first day of his Junior year with an air of self confidence he'd never worn before. He had learned so much during his visits with his mom over the summer. He had mastered control of his telekinetic abilities, as well as learned more about his mother's planet and the people and creatures that live there.

He learned about his Mother's family. She had been a single birth, like him, which meant she would never have siblings of her own. Her parents had each been twins, how ever, so she did have an aunt and an uncle, and cousins. He had gotten to meet them, sort of. They had been holoprojections.

He was a bit discouraged that he hadn't developed any other gifts or abilities yet, but his mother had told him it could take up to four years for any other gifts to manifest. He still had visions of himself being able to do awesome mind tricks, like making himself invisible.

It would have come in handy, especially right that moment, when he felt ice cold liquid slam into his face.

"Welcome back, Homo!" Karofsky taunted, as he high fived Azimio. The two laughed as they walked away.

Kurt sighed. So much for that self confidence, he thought as he slipped into the girl's bathroom to clean up and change his shirt. Mercedes was waiting beside their lockers when he came out.

"Some things never change, it seems." She hugged him. "How was your summer vacation? I didn't see much of you. Your dad said you were visiting family."

Kurt shrugged. He wished he could tell her that he had spent the majority of his vacation on another planet with his mom. "Yeah, it was...interesting. What about you? What did you do all summer?"

"My mom made me get a job. I swept up hair at Madame Garrison's Beauty Shoppe for two months. It sucked."

Kurt smiled at her. "Hey, it could have been worse."

They both paused, then said in unison "Could have been forced to listen to Rachel Berry all summer."

They laughed, as they made their way to the first class of the new year.

…

Kurt didn't feel much like laughing by the time Glee rolled around. Karofsky had shoved him into lockers four times already, and slushied him again after lunch. The jock seemed to have stepped up his game this year, determined to make Kurt miserable.

Kurt had been tempted to send the neanderthal floating along the ceiling, bouncing his head off of every light fixture along the way, but he knew it was inappropriate and would draw unwanted attention. One of the other things he had learned over the summer was that the human government was not ready to deal with alien lifeforms. His mother had not been the first extraterrestrial to crash land here.

It hadn't been a weather balloon that had crashed in Roswell all those years ago. The unfortunate being had not been humanoid, as his mother's people were, but had more resembled Earth felines. The so called Men In Black had made the creature and it's craft disappear. The being had died due to the fact that it's physiology was incompatible with Earth conditions.

Kurt didn't want the MIB coming after him, so he kept his abilities in check as he entered the choir room at the end of the day. He started to zone out as Rachel started talking about what _She_ would be doing this year in Glee club. He had to agree with Santana when she complained that she didn't want to spend another competition in Spasberry's shadow.

Mr. Schue told them to settle down. "I'm listening to you, and yes, things will be different this year. But before we worry about that, we need to recruit new members! Now, Nationals are being held in New York this year, and I thought what better way to entice new members than with a trip to the Big Apple!"

They spent the rest of the meeting planning a number to sing during lunch the next day.

…

Their performance went over better than could have been expected. At least they didn't have food thrown at them.

Kurt regretted that thought a minute later as ice cold fluid dripped down his face from yet another slushie. Damn it! Why couldn't he develop the ability to see out the back of his head, so he'd know when they were coming and duck!

He wished he could go back in time, just a minute or so, and avoid the jocks.

Kurt blinked and felt a curious shifting around him. When he opened his eyes, he was confused. A second ago, he had been further along the hallway, covered in orange colored slush. Now he was dry and back near the door he had entered through. What the hell?

Some sixth sense had him ducking, and the orange colored frozen drink missed him and hit Azimio in the back of the head.

Kurt was too shocked to even think of running, and didn't actually feel it when the behemoth shoved him against the wall. What had just happened? Had he actually gone back in time? Or had it been a premonition? Could he see things that were about to happen?

One thing was for certain. He had developed a new ability, even if he wasn't exactly certain what it was.


	5. Time Out

**A/N This story is really challenging my creative ability! I'm so happy you all are loving this! If you haven't yet, go check out my Halloween story, Trick or Treat!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Time Out

"Time travel isn't possible, sweetheart," El Zabeth informed her soon. "What you experienced was a precognitive vision."

Kurt cocked his head as they sat on the pink sand of his Mother's home world. "So basically, I saw the future."

"Exactly. Unfortunately this particular ability isn't one you can study and master. The visions will come in their own time. All I can advise you is to pay attention to details around you constantly. Anything could be important."

Kurt dragged his fingers through the fine crystal sand. "So, does this mean I have a future in TV infomercials giving predictions on winning Powerball numbers?"

His mom shook her head with a wry grin. "Doesn't work like that. You won't see anything beyond your everyday realm. Think of it as self preservation. It will warn you when something dangerous or unfortunate is about to happen, and hopefully give you the chance to avoid it."

"Do you think I'll develop any other abilities?"

She smiled and reached out to stroke a stray lock of hair back off his forehead. "It's possible. Just be patient. They will come in their own times. And speaking of time, it's time for you to return to your corporeal shell."

"I wish I could stay longer. It's so beautiful here." She reached out and hugged him tight.

"I wish you could stay longer, too, Kur'Tas. I have missed you greatly, and there are still so many things I want to show you and teach you about my world."

Kurt hugged her back. "Do you think I'll ever be able to come here for real someday?"

She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, so like her own. "One day, perhaps, I'd love for you to visit my world."

"I love you, Mom." Kurt said, already feeling himself slipping into his body.

…

The next couple of weeks were relatively normal. Meaning that Kurt got slushied and shoved into lockers several times. Apparently the precognitive visions were somewhat inconsistent. Sometimes he'd be able to avoid what ever was coming, others there was no warning.

Meanwhile, New Directions' ploy to attract new members worked, sort of. They had a couple people interested in auditioning, but Rachel had scared one of them off by sending the poor girl to a crack house.

On the plus side, after much debate, they had convinced Mr. Schue to allow them to perform Britney Spears at the assembly the previous week. It had been great, until Sue had pulled the fire alarm and caused a panic. He just hoped this week would be drama free.

It didn't bode well when he'd gotten into an argument with his dad Monday morning when he'd dropped off his dad's breakfast at the garage. He was glad his dad was dating Carole, and that things seemed to be getting really serious between them. But did that mean he had to give up one of his favorite things just to spend time with them?

He'd talked with his mother about Carole during one of his visits with her over the summer. She was happy for Burt, glad that he was moving on. She had actually met Carole once, when Kurt had been in first grade and had fallen on the play ground and bumped his head. Carole had been substituting for the school nurse that week, and had called Elizabeth, concerned that Kurt might have a mild concussion. She had liked the kind eyed woman a lot.

Kurt sighed as he settled into his French class, waiting for the teacher to begin. He knew that he had been a bit rude with his dad that morning, and would apologize after school. Maybe they could compromise. He'd go to the sing along this week, and next week he'd make a special dinner for all of them.

The other kids groaned when the teacher broke them up into pairs to practice conversing. Most of them could barely conjugate a simple verb. The boy who had been paired with Kurt didn't even try to speak as Kurt began to drone on in perfectly fluent French. The pale skinned boy didn't even notice when someone entered the classroom until Mr. Schuester called his name softly.

…

He stood in the hospital room, staring down at the pale form on the bed. How could this be happening? How could he not have known this was coming? What good was having these abilities if they were useless when he really needed them?

He'd have rather taken a thousand slushies to the face, ruined every designer shirt he owned, to have been forewarned about this. Maybe he could have prevented it. Maybe he could have dragged his dad to the doctor this morning instead of arguing over Sing along Sound of Music. Maybe he wouldn't be in a coma right now. It just wasn't fair!

Why couldn't he have the ability to heal instead of stupid precognition that didn't really help him?

"Please, Dad, squeeze my hand!" He whispered hoarsely for the millionth time it seemed. And just like every other time he'd begged for the simple action, he got no response.

Mr. Schue had to drag him home when the doctor said it was time to leave. The choir coach asked Kurt if he wanted him to stay, but the boy had shook his head no and slipped into the silent house. For the longest time, he just stood there, staring off into nothing, but then he pulled out the pendant and stared into it's depths. Maybe his mother knew what to do.

...

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," She said, stroking his back and hair as she held him tightly. "I wish I could be there for both of you right now."

Kurt had finally given in to the tears he'd been fighting all day, safe in his mother's arms. "I can't lose him, Mom! He's all I have on Earth! Please, please, can't you do anything for him?"

She hugged him tighter. "I'm not a healer, Kurt, and even if I was, I would have to be physically there to help him. You have to have faith that the doctors will be able to help him."

Kurt pulled back, a sneer on his face. "Faith? Faith in what? You sound like the kids in Glee club spouting about god. If god was real, he wouldn't let things like this happen! He wouldn't make me gay then say it's okay for people to persecute me for it!"

Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Kurt, calm down. First of all, I'm not talking about god. I'm talking about believing in something that you can't understand. Believe in the doctors, in science, and have faith that they will find a way to help your father. And second your friends mean well. They are just as scared as you are, and are working through it in their own way. If there is some kind of higher being out there, wouldn't it be a good thing for them to watch over your father as well? It can't hurt."

Kurt relaxed a little. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared of losing him. It's good to have you back, even if only on an astral level. But he's been my everything for so long. What will I do if I lose him?"

She hugged him again. "You won't lose him. He's strong. He is fighting to come back to you. You'll see. And you are so much stronger than you even know. You have to believe in yourself, too."

Kurt sighed. "I'm so tired right now."

"I know, my love. Rest now. We'll see each other again soon. And have faith in your father, if nothing else. He will return to you."


	6. Crossroads

**A/N As most of you know, I've been pretty sick with Bronchitis. The good news is, I'm getting better now. Thank you all for being so patient with me on this story! This is just going to be a short chapter, but I promise a longer one later this week!**

 **As always, Reviews are welcome!**

…

Crossroads

Over the next few days, Kurt settled into a routine of school, hospital, and sleep, with an occasional visit with his mother thrown in. The only thing keeping him from a complete breakdown was music. He had the Beatles playlist going nonstop while he was in his dad's room. He often sang along while he was there, and one day brought several nurses to tears when he sang _Let it Be._

On the few occasions he went home longer than the time it took to sleep, shower and change clothes in the morning, he had his Broadway musical playlist up. The kids in Glee were still pushing their spiritual agenda on him, and he had broken down just a little and downloaded the cast recording of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. He had to admit that the songs were pretty good, especially _Close Every Door To Me,_ though he would deny it outright if anyone asked.

He still didn't believe in God, but after several more talks with his mom, he was beginning to realize that there was something he did believe in, something intangible. He was sitting in the hospital room the following Monday after school, after Mercedes had taken him to church the day before. He was holding his dad's hand, just thinking about everything his mother had said, and what Mercedes had said when he realized what exactly it was he believed in.

"I believe in you, Dad. You and me, that's my spirituality. We make each other stronger, better. I know you won't leave me, no matter what. And I love you, Dad."

He laid his head down on the bed beside their joined hands, his pendant laying against their clasped fingers, feeling sleep pulling at him. He was so exhausted, emotionally and physically, he couldn't fight the pull if he wanted too, his eyes drifting closed. He never noticed the faint glow emanating from his hand, seeping into his dad.

…

Kurt was having a strange dream straight out of an old sci fi movie when someone shaking his shoulder woke him up. He blinked up at the nurse, who smiled kindly at him. "Well, you must really have been tired to sleep though all the excitement."

Kurt blinked a few more times before starting to sit up, but stopping as he felt a sharp pain pass through his chest.

"Excitement?" He asked, still very groggy, rubbing his chest with his free hand. His other hand was being clutched tightly by someone. It took him several moments to remember where he was, and then he glanced down at his hand, engulfed in his father's hand. He blinked again in confusion, and then looked up to the head of the bed, where Burt was smiling down at him.

"Dad!" He shouted, throwing himself at the older man, hugging him so tightly, despite the fact that his limbs felt like lead.

"Hi, kiddo," Burt said, weakly.

"Dad! You're awake! Oh, I was having the weirdest dream ever, but in it I knew you were going to be okay! I could see it! It was like that old movie where they shrink the people down and inject them into the guy's body! I could see inside of you and knew what was wrong, and knew how to fix it!"

Kurt knew he was babbling, but he couldn't help it. He was so busy hugging his dad he didn't see the apprehensive look on the elder Hummel's face.

"Kurt, hey, you're making it hard to breathe again!" Burt joked, his voice still hoarse from disuse. Kurt pulled back, smiling down at him. Burt glanced up at the nurse as she checked his vitals once more. "Do you have to keep checking every thirty minutes?"

She smiled down at him. "Doctor's orders," she replied, writing the information in his chart, then adjusting his pillows before asking if they wanted anything for breakfast.

Burt shook his head no, and she smiled once more before leaving them alone. Kurt frowned as her words sank in.

"Breakfast? What time is it?" He glanced around at the clock, surprised to see that it was after eight AM. "Oh my Gaga! I'm late for school!"

"Kurt, wait!" Burt said, grabbing his hand again. "Tell me more about the dream you had. When you said you could see inside me, do you actually mean it as if you were inside me, somehow?"

Kurt frowned, trying to remember. "Uh, yeah, like I'd been miniaturized, but I don't remember having a physical body. It kind of felt like when I visit mom, but when I visit her, I have a form, a kind of body, even though my actual body remains here. But in the dream I didn't have a shape or form, I was just kind of...floating."

Burt looked at him in awe, and then pulled him in and kissed his forehead. "No wonder you slept through everything. I bet you feel very weak, exhausted even though you slept so long, and your limbs feel like they weigh a ton."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Burt sighed. "When your mother's people finally found us, your mother was too ill to make the journey back to her home world. Fortunately they had a healer with them. She was able to heal your mother enough to stabilize her enough for her to make the trip, where they would be able to give her the cure for the disease that had ravished her. I watched the healer work, and what you just described to me was exactly what that woman did. And afterwards she was extremely weak, and slept for several days."

Kurt looked at him, frowning. "Are you saying I healed you?"

"You had a pain in your chest when you woke up, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Burt smiled and squeezed his hand. "You took my pain into yourself, and healed the damage."

Kurt just looked at him in shock. "I healed you."

"You did, kiddo. Congratulations, looks like you've developed a new power."


	7. Close Encounter

**A/N As most of you know, I am currently working on multiple stories, and new ones keep percolating in my head all the time now. I will NEVER abandon a story, but with my mind going a million miles a minute, it may take a while to update some of them. Thank you all for being patient with me!**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Close Encounter

"Prescription ready for Hummel."

Kurt glanced up, smiling, when he heard the pharmacist tech call out the name. He was in a good mood, humming the opening theme from Wicked as he glanced through the new issue of vogue that had been sitting out in the waiting room. His dad was being released today, and while Carole was helping him get ready for discharge, Kurt had volunteered to pick up the prescriptions the doctor had ordered.

He set the magazine aside and stood, going to the window. "For Burt Hummel?" He said politely.

"Yes, I have three prescriptions here for Mr. Hummel," said the bored looking woman. "This first one is a blood pressure medication, taken twice a day. The second one is nitro caplets, only to be used if Mr. Hummel is experiencing chest pains again. And lastly, this is a water pill, to be taken in the morning before breakfast. The doctor also wants him to take baby aspirin once a day, as well."

"Thank you," Kurt said, smiling at her. He took the small white paper bag with the pill bottles in it and headed back to his dad's room, still humming and smiling. He still couldn't believe he had healed his father. He had a power that he could really use, and his mother had been so proud when he had told her. Of course, this meant more training for him on her world, but he didn't mind. He was happy, because now he'd be able to heal the bruises and small injuries he suffered at the hands of the bullies.

His smile faded a little as he approached his dad's hospital room and spotted the man in the black suit coming out of the door. Another man in an almost identical suit was talking to one of the nurses. _Just act natural,_ he thought. _They don't know anything for sure._

Then why were they here? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to learn anything standing in the hallway. He entered his dad's room to find his old man sitting up in the chair, fully dressed, with Carole fusing around. She was clearly upset about something. His dad just gave him a speaking look, and he nodded back slightly as he listened to his dad's girlfriend rant.

"Honestly, is that where my tax money goes? Some whacked out secret agency that has nothing better to do than harassing a poor man who has just had a massive heart attack? And what kind of BS was that about alien intervention? I swear that man should be in a mental institution, not working for the government. Although, that would explain half the crap that comes out of DC. Oh, hello, Kurt," she said, spotting him in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked as casually as he could.

Carole shrugged as she finished packing up his dad's few personal items and the gifts he'd received while in the hospital. "Some how news of your dad's recovery got out, and some stupid government agency is trying to say he was healed by an alien!"

"What?" He said, looking at his dad again.

"I know, right?" She continued. "I mean, I'd believe a miracle from god before I'd think of an alien, and even then I'd give just as much credit to the doctors. And besides, if an alien did heal him, what's the big deal? It sounds like the being is here to help, so why would they be talking about national security and BS like that!"

Kurt could feel panic building inside of him, and looked at his dad for support. Burt gave him a reassuring smile, and laughed. "Don't worry, kiddo, Carole set them straight. The minute they started spouting the alien nonsense, she stepped up and explained the acupuncture treatments, and told them how ridiculous it sounds for someone to say aliens healed me."

Kurt relaxed again. "But how are you feeling? They didn't upset you or anything, did they?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Ready to get out of here. Just waiting for the nurse to bring the release forms. And there she is now." He smiled at the woman who stepped in around Kurt. "Finally!"

She just laughed and smiled at him as she handed him the paperwork. Kurt offered to push the wheelchair while Carole took his belongings and went ahead to pull the car up to the curb. When father and son were alone, Burt took his hand. "Relax, Kiddo, they have no proof of anything. Just be careful around anyone you don't recognize."

"I know, dad. I just wish I knew how they found out about the healing."

"I don't know, bud. Just watch yourself until things die down."

…

"Report," the voice demanded, sounding gruff. The field operative swallowed nervously. The section chief for the Midwest was notorious for his focus on details, and that was one thing that was lacking from his report.

"We received a tip from a reliable source stating that a young man had passed through the ICU at Lima General Hospital several days ago, and had noticed an unusual glow coming from one of the patient rooms. The young man mentioned it to his father, and was over heard by the informant. The informant had went to investigate, but by the time he reached the room, he found the patient awake, with a nurse taking his vitals. The only other occupant of the room was a teenager, who appeared to be sleeping."

"That's it?"

"We're continuing to investigate. Our experts are going over the medical files we confiscated to see if we can find any useful information."

"What about the witness? Have you questioned him?"

"Well, that's a problem. We don't know who it was. All the informant could tell us was that he was wearing a McKinley High School Letterman's jacket."

"Fine. Do we have someone who can go undercover at McKinley to find the witness?"

"Yes, I've already made arrangements. There is something else you should know as well. The patient, Burt Hummel, has a teenage son who attends McKinley as well. We speculate he was the teen the informant saw in his room at the time."

"Very well. Have the agent keep an eye on him as well."

"Yes, sir."

…

Kurt couldn't help studying the new kid in Glee club. He had to be gay. No straight boy would ever dye his hair like that, and this boy's hair was obviously dyed. He was good looking too, in a geeky space cadet kind of way.

Which made Kurt suspicious. After the close encounter with the Men in Black at the hospital, he was a little paranoid. The boy looked innocent enough, and seemed like your average awkward teenager, and probably was just that. But Kurt couldn't be careless. He would keep an eye on the new kid. And this weeks Glee assignment was the perfect opportunity. He'd convince the boy to partner with him, so he could learn more about him.

Or at least that was the plan. Damn Finn and his latent homophobic tendencies!


	8. Agents and Spies

**A/N Thank you to everyone who left a review on this story! I try to answer all of your reviews, but this past week has been kind of hectic, and I may have missed a few, so I apologize if I didn't respond to your review. My son had a pretty bad fall at school, and ended up with a mild concussion, and then two days later fell again, though this time he wasn't hurt too bad.**

…

Agents and Spies

Kurt had come to the conclusion that if Sam was a secret government agent, he was either the worst agent ever, or the best actor ever. The lanky blonde was lost in his own fantasy world half the time, and the other half was spent doing celebrity impersonations. And Kurt had apparently been wrong about the boy's sexual orientation, because he was now dating Quinn.

Despite his certainty that the new kid was not a MiB, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him, though he could not pinpoint any particular person who was showing any unusual interest in his daily comings and goings.

Except Karofsky, whose tormenting of him had grown steadily more volatile. He was fairly certain that was just the homophobia, and not an indication that the jock was a secret agent.

As the new week began, and Glee club started a new assignment, Kurt found himself becoming paranoid, constantly studying the people around him, looking for unfamiliar faces, watching over his shoulder for men in black suits and shades.

When Mr. Schue announced the second annual Boys vs Girls sing off, Kurt was less than thrilled, as he was ordered to join the boy's group once again. Knowing the other boys, he wouldn't be allowed to contribute any suggestions, and would be relegated to background vocals once more. And then Mr. Schue threw them a twist, and said the boys had to sing girl songs, and vice versa. He was excited, so many ideas going through his head. Surely the guys would have to listen to him now?

Of course not. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go spy on the Garglers!" Puck had taunted. He refused to show them just how much it hurt to be rejected once again, so had stalked out of the classroom. He was so upset that at first it hadn't occurred to him that this could be a good thing. He could get out of this school, away from prying eyes and malevolent jocks for a little while. He made up his mind. He would go to Dalton. Not to spy, but to check out it's potential, and to just get away from his problems for a while.

…

"What do you mean you lost him?" The field director demanded into the phone as the agent assigned to keep an eye on the Hummel boy all but whimpered on the other end of the phone.

"There was a malfunction with my chameleon unit. He was in Glee club at the time, so I went to the van to fix it. When I returned, the boy's vehicle was gone from the parking lot. I'm accessing the GPS tracker I placed on his vehicle now."

Somewhat mollified, the field director, spoke in a calmer voice. "Very well, while you are waiting for the program to locate him, report what you have observed so far."

"There has been no indication of alien activity around the boy as far as I have been able to detect. I managed to place a hidden mic and camera in his locker. I would place short circuit cameras in all of his classrooms, but someone already has this place wired. My partner has tapped into the feed and is monitoring from the van. Unfortunately he was distracted helping me fix my unit when the boy slipped out so we didn't notice it."

The director just grunted in acknowledgment. Before he could say anything more, another voice cut through in the background over the phone. "I've located the boy's vehicle. He is just approaching the outskirts of Westerville."

Westerville? The field director was thoughtful for the moment. Why would the boy be coming here? Could the boy know something about their operations? "Keep me informed of where he goes in Westerville. Send me text reports every ten minutes on his whereabouts."

…

Kurt pulled up to Dalton Academy about an hour before classes would be getting out, or they would be at McKinley, he wasn't so sure here. He'd quickly checked out their website, and noting that they wore uniforms, quickly assembled an outfit that he hoped looked close enough not to have him sticking out. He studied a map, and thought he'd be able to locate the choir room fairly easy.

Unfortunately, once inside, he realized he was sadly mistaken. It was almost impossible to navigate the warren of hallways, stairwells, and classrooms. Before he knew it he was not only hopelessly lost, but surrounded by boys in uniforms that put his disguise choice to shame as they all seemed to be rushing down the stairs (how had he ended up upstairs in the first place? He thought he had entered on the main floor, but apparently the building was built into a hill...) chattering excitedly.

Plucking up his courage, he called out to a boy with dark, gelled hair. "Excuse me?"

…

The field director read over the latest report texted to him by his undercover agent. The Hummel boy was at Dalton Academy. What the hell was he doing there? It was most fortunate the field director had a contact at the prestigious school, though they had no idea who they were reporting to.

The short male sent a quick text back to his agent at McKinley, telling them to just pack up for the day, have their equipment double checked at the base of operations they had set up in Lima, and to watch for the boy the next morning at school.

He then used a completely different cellphone to make his next call, running his fingers through his neatly trimmed, dark curls.

…

Kurt was smiling dreamily when he returned home from Dalton. He couldn't help himself. Something amazing had happened today. He'd met the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. The boy had had the most radiant gold eyes with swirls of green and another color he couldn't quite define. Okay, so his hair had been over gelled, but it looked like it would be so soft to touch without all that product.

And when they had shaken hands, he had felt a shiver go through him, and the pendant he had been wearing under his shirt seemed to throb in time with his racing heart. And then the boy, Blaine, had grabbed his hand again and raced with him down the corridors, and to the center of the crowd of boys. Only when he stepped back to begin singing did the gorgeous boy release his hand.

And that voice! It was incredible! Kurt knew he had had a dopey grin on his face, but he'd felt like he was in a trance as he listened to Blaine singing _Teenage Dream._ And then later, as they talked over coffee, Blaine had freely admitted to being gay!

Kurt knew he shouldn't get his hopes up too much. He didn't have the greatest of luck with boys, and just because Blaine was also gay, didn't mean they would fall in love and live Happily Ever After. He didn't even know if Blaine found him attractive or not. For all he knew the other boy could already have a boyfriend. But it had been really nice to have someone who understood his life (for the most part) and where he was coming from. Someone who knew what it felt like to be bullied and pushed to the brink. He'd like to be friends with Blaine and talk to him about his problems. And if things went beyond friendship, who was Kurt to say no?

…

Blaine Anderson entered his home, whistling _Teenage Dream,_ and smiling to himself. He was in a good mood, thanks to the little spy who had come to Dalton today, and even the phone call from his dad hadn't been enough to bring him down. He hadn't even known his dad was back in town. He traveled a lot for his job, and wasn't supposed to be home for another week. But he was home, and had asked Blaine to come home for dinner tonight.

He dropped his bag next to the door, and kicked off his shoes, then still whistling and smiling, headed toward the kitchen, where he found his mother making Beef Stroganoff, one of his favorites.

"Blaine, darling!" His mother said, smiling sweetly at him as he hugged her.

"Hi mom! You look great, as always! Is this a new dress?"

The woman was a few inches taller than her son and had straight black hair, and seemed born to smile. "What, this old thing? Blaine, I've had this dress for years! You know you don't have to practice your charms on me!"

They both laughed. "So, where's dad?"

"He's in his office, and doesn't wish to be disturbed until dinner is ready, which will be in about twenty minutes. Why don't you go up to your room and change and wash up, then set the table?"

"Sounds good." He kissed her cheek, and then went upstairs. As he cleaned up and changed, he kept thinking about the boy from earlier. There was something different about him, something ethereal. He'd had the most amazing eyes, almost indescribable, multifaceted, ever changing blue-gray-green orbs. His auburn hair had been impeccably coiffed.

And when their hands had touched? Blaine's heart had raced, and a shiver had gone up his spine. He'd felt a throbbing pulse near his heart, almost an echo. And when he'd been singing, he had felt a connection to the boy and hadn't been able to look away, almost as if he had been in a trance.

He made his way back downstairs and set the table, still smiling and humming.

"Someone is in a good mood," a voice sounded and he turned to see his dad standing in the doorway.

"Hello, dad. I wasn't expecting you back for another week."

"Yes, well, I have business in the area, so I'll be home for a while. How is school going? Are you still in that singing group?"

Blaine hesitated, noticing that his father seemed a little too eager for his answer. His dad usually didn't ask about his school. His father had never come out and said it, but he knew his dad didn't approve of his singing, or his sexuality. He sighed inwardly, knowing it could be much worse. At least his father was civil about the latter, unlike some unfortunate kids like him whose family reject them and kicked them out.

"School is going well, and yes, I am still in the Warblers. We had a performance today, actually."

"Interesting. Anything else exciting happen lately?"

Blaine wasn't sure why the question made him uncomfortable, but just shrugged. "We had a spy from another show choir show up at our performance today."

"Really? Did you meet him?"

"How do you know it was a him?"

"Well, it is an all boy school. A girl would have stuck out like a sore thumb."

Blaine felt silly for having asked. "Yeah, I met him. He was actually kind of nice. I think he was there more to get away from the bullies at his own school than to spy."

His dad frowned at that. "Did you learn his name?"

"Uh, Kurt. We talked a little after the performance."

"Well, that's nice. Ah, looks like dinner is served!" His dad took his seat as his mother brought in the food. Just as Blaine was sitting down, his dad's cell phone chimed a text message. The short man smiled when he read it, and then slipped the phone back into his pocket.

…

The field director smiled as he read the text; _Hummel Boy home safe. Will resume surveillance in the morning._


	9. Deceptions

**A/N Yes, I know it took me FOREVER to get this chapter done. I apologize profusely! I wrote myself into a corner, and it took a very long time to figure out where I went wrong! I am SO SORRY!**

 **Hopefully you've discovered my other stories while waiting for this one, but if not, please, go check out Coming To The Tree, or any of the other stories in my Bio! Also, follow me on Twitter grlnxtdr29 (Cathy Y) to get updates!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

…

Deceptions

"And then Blaine said I should confront the bullies, and maybe I should. What do you think?"

El Zabeth smiled at her son, considering her answer. She could see how his face lit up every time he mentioned this Blaine boy. It would appear her son was maturing faster than she had expected. From the way he had described the encounter with the younger boy, she thought he may have possibly met his bond mate already.

She knew she would have to talk to him about that soon, but for now, concentrated on his question. "Perhaps it would help, but take care not to let your emotions control you. Speak to them as an educator, not an adversary."

Kurt sighed. "I wish I had your speech gift. I could just talk them out of hurting me."

She hugged the boy closer to her. "My voice is a gift, yes, but it may not be necessary. If you speak to them reasonably, they may understand your point of view. And speaking of gifts, I've made arrangements for you to train with one of the best healers on Mirindian. You're lessons will begin next week."

Kurt perked up at this news, eager to learn how to use his healing gift. "Really? Cool! I can't wait!"

…

"What's up with Kurt?" Mercedes asked a couple days later.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she changed out of her costume.

"Didn't you notice the look on his face while we were singing? He never looked away from his phone, just had a big smile on his face. He's been grinning for two days straight, ever since Puck told him to go spy on those Warblers."

"I hadn't really noticed. Do you think he met someone there? That would be really bad, if he starts fraternizing with the enemy. Maybe we should confront him and make sure he hasn't done something dumb."

Mercedes glared at the other girl. "You will do no such thing! My Boo deserves some happiness. If he has met someone, you will keep your yap shut, got it?"

They had finished dressing and left the changing rooms when they ran directly into Dave Karofsky. "So, Hummel got himself a boyfriend? Disgusting. Fags like that should be locked away from normal people!"

…

Meanwhile, at that same moment, across the school, Kurt Hummel was chasing after Dave Karofsky, anger coursing through him. The big brute had broken his phone when he had slapped it out of his hands. Kurt knew he should wait until he was calmer, but he didn't care. He was going to have it out with the jock once and for all.

He slammed into the locker room, where the Neanderthal was stuffing things in his bag. "What is your problem?"

The other boy wouldn't look at him. "Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

Kurt lost control then, shouting at the larger boy, getting in his face. He was totally unprepared when the other boy kissed him.

He stood there in shock for several minutes, even after Karofsky stormed out of the room. What the hell had just happened?

…

Special Agent Kendall Remington hated his job sometimes. Today was one of those times, he thought as he slipped into the surveillance van and turned off the chameleon unit, causing the image of the large jock to waver and blink out. The man that was revealed was in his late twenties, thin, and very handsome.

"Mission accomplished," he reported to the senior agent, Marcus Jacobi. The older man glanced over at him.

"Why do you sound so glum about it? I thought you liked kissing guys."

Kendall fought not to roll his eyes. This assignment was bad enough, but having this homophobic asshole as his immediate superior made it even worse. "I prefer men, not boys."

But that was only half of what bothered him about this assignment. They had discovered through their monitoring of the video feed coming out of the school that the jock, Dave Karofsky appeared to be a homosexual who was in denial. Their boss, Field Director Anderson, decided to use this information to try and get some reaction from the Hummel boy, to see if he had some kind of alien powers.

Granted, the Hummel kid was a hottie, but Kendall liked his men older and more experienced. It had been painfully obvious the boy had never kissed another guy before. It had been written all over his face. Kendall had regretted his actions immediately, and wished he could go back and undo it.

And to make matters worse, they were all but outing the Karofsky kid. Who knew how the jock would handle it if rumors started? Kendall understood what it was like to be in denial. He'd been through that phase himself. He'd even thought about killing himself when people did find out. His parents had been understanding when they learned about it, and had made him see a therapist for his depression. That had been where he had met Brad, the love of his life.

The thought of his boyfriend made him feel guilty about kissing the boy again. Brad would understand the kiss was meaningless, that it was part of being undercover, but he still hated it. It made him feel like he was cheating. He needed a distraction.

"So, did we get anything, or did I just compromise my virtue and nearly commit statutory rape for nothing?"

Marcus grunted. "No indication of powers, but after you left, he made a phone call. I've traced it to a cell phone at that prep school he went to visit the other day, but the line is protected and I can't get any info off it."

Great, he'd just ruined some kid's first meaningful kiss for nothing. Some days this job really sucked.

…

Dave Karofsky was having a seriously bad day. First, he'd overheard those two Glee girls talking about Hummel possibly having a boyfriend. A freaking boyfriend! Damn it, why did that hurt so much?

He knew it was his own fault the boy was afraid of him. He was afraid of himself. For the last year and a half, he'd been fighting these feelings he had, terrified someone would see what he truly was, what a freak, abomination he was! So he took it out on Kurt to hide the fact that he was crushing on him. But now the boy had a boyfriend, and Dave would never have a chance with him.

And now, Kurt was there with another boy (the boyfriend?) saying they knew he was gay, and claiming that he had kissed Kurt. Terror filled him, and he lashed out, shoving the preppy looking boy into the stairwell wall. Kurt had tugged him away, yelling at him to stop. Damn it, why did he have to have this effect on him?

And how the hell had they found out his secret? He turned and walked away as quickly as he could, needing to flee from the knowledge.

…

Blaine brushed some dirt from his blazer as he stood away from the wall. "Well, he's not coming out any time soon."

He glanced over at Kurt, who was sitting dejectedly on the steps. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The pale boy looked up at him. "It's just that until today, I'd never been kissed. At least not one that mattered."

He studied the taller boy for a moment, and briefly thought of kissing him, just to wipe that look off his face. Shaking that thought from his head and clearing his throat, he smiled kindly at the older boy. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."


	10. Observations

**A/N Surprise! I've been working on this chapter for a long time, never satisfied with it until now! I promised you all I wouldn't give up on this story!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Observations

Field Director John Anderson liked to think he was a reasonably intelligent man, and that he always learned from his mistakes. He also knew he could seem arrogant to others, and that was part of the reason he was stuck here in Ohio. It was also why he had a reputation as being the no nonsense head of the Midwest division of the Alien Identification Task Force, AKA The Men In Black.

He rolled his eyes at the euphemism, glad there was no one around to see him do so. For a supposedly 'secret' government agency, there were an awful lot of people who knew about them, thanks to that stupid movie, and their agents' predilection for wearing black suits. Rolling his eyes again when his own black suit reflected back at him as he stood in front of the window in his office, he turned away and went back to his desk to once again go over the report about the Hummel boy.

There had been no suspicious activity surrounding the boy, other than his father's remarkable recovery. Anderson was being pressured to end the investigation, but he couldn't help but feel that they were on to something with the boy. He believed Kurt Hummel was his ticket out of this place. If there was only someway he could keep watch on the kid without the department interfering.

He frowned when he glanced up at the picture frame on his desk. The smiling faces of his wife and son looked back at him. He focused on the curly headed boy, a thought forming in his head. If he could get the Hummel boy to Dalton, he'd be able to monitor him through Blaine. Discreetly, of course.

But how could he get the boy to transfer?

…

Kurt had no idea when his life began spiraling out of control. Okay, so maybe he did know. Learning you were half alien could turn anyone's life upside down. But right now it wasn't his extraterrestrial DNA that was ruining his peaceful life. It had been several weeks since Karofsky had kissed him, and since Blaine had come to the school to help him confront the confused jock.

Things had been pretty calm since then, and Kurt was ready to forget the entire incident. That was until the football player had threatened to kill him if he talked about the kiss to anyone else. What made it even worse was that the other boy was still denying the kiss ever happened. That terrified Kurt even more than the threat, because if Karofsky was so determined to make the incident go away, he might just follow through on his threat and get rid of Kurt to keep him silent.

He'd been walking around the school in a state of fear ever since, flinching at every sound, every touch. He forgot to be wary that someone might learn his secret, or that the MiB could still be lurking around.

He'd almost sent Puck flying through the air the other day when the boy had come up behind him and slung an arm around his neck. He'd managed to pull back the burst of telekinetic energy when he recognized the taller boy, although Puck must of felt something, because he pulled his arm back almost immediately, muttering something about static electricity.

He knew he should tell his dad what was going on, but Burt had just announced the day before that he and Carole were getting married, and Kurt didn't want to stress him out too much. He had talked to his mom about it, but she had just reminded him that he needed to be careful. That was well and good, but what he really wanted was someone who would be there to protect him, or at the very least to make him feel safe.

An image formed in his mind, but he forced it away. He couldn't tell the other boy what was happening. He couldn't tell anyone at all. He was completely alone.

He closed his locker and turned to lean back against it, looking around him at the people rushing past him, each of them ignoring him. He might as well be invisible. He turned to look down the other way, startled to find someone looking directly at him.

They were standing at the far end of the hallway, not moving, not speaking to anyone. He never looked away. And then his form shimmered, and changed, and Karofsky stood there. Kurt felt panic rising inside him.

The sound of a locker slamming beside him startled him from his vision. He gasped, looking around. There wasn't anyone standing at the end of the hall. He knew immediately that what he had seen had been a premonition, but this one felt different. It wasn't like the others he had, where he he had seen something that was about to happen in time to prevent it. This one felt more like a warning. But what did it mean?

He hadn't recognized the guy who had morphed into Karofsky, he didn't look like a student at McKinley. He'd seemed older. And what did it mean that he'd turned into Karofsky? He needed to get out of there, to go somewhere, to think.

Grabbing his things, he shut his locker and hurried out to his car, but paused in the parking lot, not sure where to go. If he went home, he'd have to explain to his dad why. He just needed a place to think. And maybe a non fat mocha.

That was how he found himself at the Lima Bean fifteen minutes later, sitting at the table in the back corner, lost in thought as he warmed his hands on his coffee.

Had it truly been a vision? It hadn't felt the same as the others. In each of his other visions, he'd seen something that was about to happen, and usually just had enough time to prevent it. This time had been different. There had been no imminent threat. He didn't feel that sense of danger.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, he had been afraid, but it was a different fear. As if something had already happened that he wasn't aware of yet. Was the vision a warning that someone was on to him?

But why had the image of the guy transformed into Karofsky? Perhaps his psyche was just having a little break down. He was under so much stress, it was a wonder he hadn't done something drastic yet, such as set fire to his wardrobe.

He raised his cup to his mouth, but froze when someone walked into the coffee shop. It was the guy from Kurt's vision! Now that he had a good look at him, he could see that the other man was definitely older, though not more than ten years, probably less. He was about the same height as Kurt, with medium brown hair and green eyes. He was actually kind of good looking, though Kurt tried not to notice.

The man seemed distracted, staring at his phone, then sighing in frustration. It seemed as if he were struggling to write a text message. He gave up when his order was filled, and headed out. On instinct, Kurt followed him.

The man stood at the end of the sidewalk, his back to Kurt, and making a sound of resignation, dialed a number. Who ever he was calling must have answered.

"Hey! It's me. I miss you."

Kurt couldn't hear the other person's response, but listened in to the side of the conversation he could hear.

"Yeah, I know I don't usually call when I'm on assignment. I just...I kind of feel guilty about something, and needed to talk to you about it. You know I can't really talk about my work, especially when I'm undercover, but..."

The man seemed really upset about something, but what had Kurt's attention was the word undercover. Was the guy a cop?

"Look, Brad, you know I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you. It's just, I had to kiss someone, for this job. And I've been feeling guilty about it ever since. No! No! I didn't feel anything! The thing is, it was a boy, a teenager. Yeah. And It was pretty obvious he'd never been kissed before."

Kurt covered his mouth, but not before a small gasp of shock escaped his lips. The other man spun around, looking for the source of the sound, but his eyes seemed to pass right over Kurt as if he weren't standing there. As if he were invisible!

Kurt's mind couldn't register that at the moment. It suddenly all made sense. Karofsky wasn't the one who had kissed him! It had been this guy, who ever he was, somehow disguised as the jock! No wonder Karofsky refused to admit it! And no wonder he was so upset about Kurt saying anything! If this guy had been impersonating the bully, and kissed Kurt, basically outing the larger boy...

Kurt's thoughts came to a halt. Was Karofsky even actually gay? He thought back to the confrontation on the steps, the look on the other boy's face. It had been panic of the 'holy crap someone figured out my secret' variety. That kind of panic could make the football player do something drastic to keep his secret hidden, such as actually following through on his threat to kill Kurt.

Kurt was furious. His life was at risk now from the jock because of some stupid undercover...

Again his thoughts came to a halt. Undercover. This guy was some kind of cop, or agent. And he was watching Kurt. The MiB were still after him!


	11. Perceptions

**A/N I was almost finished with Live Passionately Tonight when my laptop got a virus and crashed! So until I get it fixed and can hopefully retrieve the file, I'll work on my other stories. Thank you everyone who has been so patient with me!**

 **I've revised my original plans for this story, and now that I have more of an idea where it's going, I should be able to update it more often!**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Perceptions

Kurt wasn't sure how he managed to get away without being discovered. When the MiB operative had turned around, he thought he was caught for sure, but the man hadn't seen him. If he hadn't been so freaked out over everything else, he might have given that more thought at the time, but his only thought was getting home.

Fortunately, who ever this man was seemed to think he had imagined what ever he thought he had heard, and continued his conversation.

"I'm sorry, thought I heard something. No, I can't tell you anymore about the case, you know that. Listen, you know I'm not supposed to tell you where I am, but I really need to see you, so I'm going to go off protocol here and tell you that I'm not that far from you. Can I come over tonight?"

While the guy was distracted, Kurt silently slipped away. He had to tell his dad, but what would he say that wouldn't freak him out or cause him to have another heart attack?

But when Kurt got home, he didn't get the chance to tell his dad anything, as Carole and Finn were there.

"There you are, kiddo! Where have you been?" His dad put an arm around him and pulled him into the living room before he could answer. "Carole and I have something we want to tell you boys."

Burt went to stand next to his classmate's mom, both of them beaming happily. Kurt didn't need a premonition to know what was coming.

Sure enough, Carole held up her left hand, showing off the engagement ring on her finger. "We're getting married!"

"Wha...?" Finn said, in a state of shock, but Kurt forgot about all his problems for the moment as he rushed forward to hug her, and then his dad.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Both of you!" And he was, really. He knew his dad still loved his mother, but they had both moved on. It was good that his dad had found someone else to love. And while Carole was sweet and kind, she was also fierce and strong. She would be good for his dad.

They went out to dinner to celebrate, once they managed to snap Finn out of his state of shock, but Kurt couldn't relax. Now that he was aware that the MiB had some type of technology that enabled them to transform their appearance, he became increasingly aware of all the people around them. Was it possible that he was being watched even now?

"Something wrong, kiddo?" His dad asked, noticing his tension.

What could he say with Carole and Finn there? "I'm suddenly not feeling well. Do you mind if I head home and go to bed?"

He tugged at the chain around his neck with the Mirindian pendant hanging from it, hoping his dad would understand. The older man seemed to get the hint, and nodded.

"Okay, kiddo. Drive safe, and hope you feel better later." Kurt understood that to mean that his dad wanted to know what was really going on when he got back.

"Thanks dad. I'm sorry, Carole. Finn, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

…

Kendall Remington left his boyfriend's apartment shortly after ten, feeling somewhat less guilty than he had since being ordered to kiss the Hummel boy, but something was still bothering him. Something about the Hummel kid. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

When he got back to the hotel, he was dismayed to discover Jacobi waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" His superior demanded.

"It was my night off. I needed some down time. Why?"

The other man snorted. "You shouldn't have bothered, you'll have plenty of down time for a while. We're being recalled after tomorrow."

"Since when?"

"Since the bosses at the top decided there was nothing to indicate any alien activity in the area. We're to finish out the day and report directly to Field Director Anderson, before heading home."

Kendall processed this information, merely nodded at the other man, before heading to his room, but he couldn't stop thinking that he was missing something. He got ready for bed, but couldn't sleep. Sighing, he decided to go over every step of his day in his mind to see if he could figure out what was bothering him.

The morning had been pretty normal. He'd monitored the boy with the chameleon suit up through lunch, and nothing seemed amiss. After lunch, he'd noticed the Hummel kid looking at the jock, Karofsky, and suddenly go pale. Hummel had then taken off down the hallway at a fast pace, though not running. Kendall had lost him in the crowd, but it was time for him to go off duty anyway. Jacobi would have been monitoring the video feed, and would know where the boy had gone. He'd have had Jefferson, Kendall's replacement, pick up surveillance, if necessary.

He'd returned to the truck, turned in his suit, and gone to get coffee while he tried to think of what to tell Brad about the kiss. His boyfriend knew he worked for the government, but thought he worked for the FBI. No one was supposed to know about the Alien Identification Task Force, despite those movies. Brad understood that he had to go undercover for his job, and that sometimes he had to do things he didn't want to do, and had never gotten upset when Kendall had had to kiss someone before. He hadn't really gotten upset this time, either, but understood how upset he'd been about being forced to kiss a teen-aged boy who had obviously hadn't been kissed before.

As he remembered the conversation at the coffee shop, Kendall frowned. He tried to picture the setting as clearly as he could, starting from when he'd pulled into the parking lot. He'd been lost in thought, but his training couldn't be forgotten, and he had scanned all the vehicles as he'd parked. His frown deepened. There'd been a Navigator parked on the opposite side of the building. Damn.

But that didn't mean anything. There were more than one of the SUVs on the road. It's possible it belonged to someone else. He tried to remember if anyone was in the shop when he entered. His head was down as he tried to think of a way to text Brad about what had happened, but it didn't feel right, and he realized he was going to have to call the other man, and at the time he'd really wanted to hear the older man's voice.

He'd received his order, and had scanned the room on autopilot once more as he'd turned to leave.

Crap. Why hadn't he paid more attention at the time? There had been a head of auburn hair near the back corner window, and the boy had looked right at him. Still, that didn't mean anything. The boy couldn't have recognized him. He'd never seen Kendall without the chameleon suit. But the boy continued to watch him as he'd left the shop. He could just see him out of the corner of his eye, but he really hadn't been paying attention, so wound up as he'd been.

And then during his call to Brad, he swore he had heard someone gasp behind him, but when he'd turned to look, there hadn't been anyone there. And when he'd finished his call, he had looked up and saw the Navigator pulling out. Could the boy have overheard him? Could he know he was being observed?

Kendall got out of bed and slipped his jeans and shoes on, and headed out to the surveillance truck, slipping into the back. No one was there at this time of night. He quickly brought up the cell phone tracking record from earlier that day. With the technology they had available, they were able to track a cellphone with an accuracy of up to three feet.

He began to swear as he realized the boy had been less than five feet from him as he'd been talking to Brad. But how had he not seen the kid when he turned around? He brought up all the security cameras in the area, searching for the correct time code.

There, he could see the boy sitting in the booth through a window from one of the parking lot cameras. He watched the boy stand and move out of view. He switched to one of the other cameras on the other side of the building near the door. He saw himself on the phone, and sure enough, the boy exited the building a moment later, standing next to the shrubs beside the door. It was obvious the boy had heard him.

He leaned closer to the screen, waiting for the moment he had heard the gasp, but suddenly the door of the truck swung open, revealing Marcus Jacobi standing there. Kendall quickly shut down the program before spinning to face his boss. If he had compromised himself, he certainly did not want this man to find out.

"Remington, what are you doing here?" The older man asked.

Thinking fast, Kendall shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd work on catching up on my reports for the Field Director. What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my phone charger. You can finish your reports tomorrow, go get some sleep."

Kendall couldn't come up with a reason to stay that wouldn't be suspicious, so simply nodded and left. He could review the footage tomorrow.

…

Marcus Jacobi watched the younger agent walk back to the hotel, wandering what the man was hiding. He'd been acting strangely since he'd kissed that Hummel kid on the Field Directors orders. Was he developing feelings for the boy? Figures, pervert like that would go for the underage ones.

He turned back to the console, searching for his charger, and frowned. Remington had claimed to be filling out reports, but there were no papers anywhere in sight. Frowning, he sat down at the computer station, and checked recent activity. Remington had been watching surveillance footage from earlier today.

Jacobi wasn't as computer savvy as some of the younger agents, but it wasn't really that hard to find the feed the other agent had been watching. It was from a local coffee shop not far from the hotel. He brought up the feed, and saw Remington talking to someone on the phone, and the Hummel boy coming out of the coffee shop and stopping not far from the agent. It was obvious the boy was listening in on the conversation.

So, Remington may have compromised himself and the operation. Jacobi grinned. Now he'd have an excuse to get the homo off his team. He was about to send the video to the higher ups, with a note telling them how the agent had compromised himself, but froze as he watched the next sequence of events unfold.

"What the hell?"

…

Kurt paced his room, too anxious to try and center himself to contact his mother. What was he going to do? Who could he trust if these people could disguise themselves as anyone? How much had they observed? Had they already found anything suspicious? Did they already have proof that he wasn't a hundred percent human? And how was he going to explain this to his dad without worrying the hell out of him?

When Burt had gotten home a couple of hours ago and asked Kurt what was going on, Kurt had panicked and told him he thought he might have developed some new power, but it had turned out just to be a reaction to something he'd eaten. Kurt could tell his dad hadn't fully believed him, but the older Hummel hadn't called him on it.

"Calm down, Kurt," He said to himself. Okay, so the MiB were still watching him, but they couldn't have found anything yet, or they'd have taken him in, wouldn't they? So, all Kurt had to do was keep his head down, act as normal as possible, and the MiB would have to give up, wouldn't they?

Kurt sat down on his bed, taking a deep breath, calming himself. So he couldn't trust anyone other than his dad. He'd just have to put on a performance. He could do that. He'd been pretending his life wasn't hell for the past two years. All he had to do was act like he had no idea anything had changed.


	12. A Strategic Move

**A/N So, just how did Kurt get away without being seen? Did he turn invisible? Has he realized what he did yet?**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

A Strategic Move

Field Director Anderson watched the video clip a third time before sitting back in his seat to study the agent sitting across from him.

"Have you shown this to anyone else? Did you speak to the agent involved?" He asked. He was fairly certain of the answer, but he needed to make sure. Agent Jacobi wasn't well liked by his fellow agents, for many reasons, his homophobic and misogynistic views chief among them.

"No, sir. I came straight to you."

Director Anderson nodded. That would make the situation much easier. He stood and moved around the desk. "Thank you, Agent Jacobi. You did the right thing."

He offered the other man a handshake, and patted him on the shoulder when he stood to accept. The agent didn't even feel anything as Anderson injected him with the serum, simply slumped forward, unconscious. The field director dropped the micro syringe, which looked like a typical thumb tack found in any office supply store, into the trash. He then pressed a button on his desk.

"I need a pick up for reassignment. And locate agent Kendall Remington. I want him in my office, ASAP."

The ambiguous voice on the other end of the intercom replied affirmatively. A moment later, two forms entered his office and picked up the unconscious male. Anderson watched them carry him out of the office, and then sat back down.

He hit play on the video clip again. It showed the Hummel boy standing near Agent Remington as the agent spoke on the phone. It is clear the boy overhears something, because he gasps and covers his mouth. Agent Remington must have heard him, and began to spin around towards the sound, but the moment the operative begins to move, the camera lens shatters for no apparent reason.

He slows it down until it goes frame by frame. Hummel gasps. His hand flies up to cover his mouth as Remington begins to spin around. Anderson watched again and again, frame by frame. He almost missed it, it happened so quickly. A millisecond before the lens begins to crack into thousands of little bits, the boy's form begins to waiver, almost the way a still photograph seems distorted when the person in it moves when the shutter goes off and the person looks blurry.

He sat back in his chair, contemplating. It could be just a coincidence, a trick of the camera as the lens begins to crack. He needed to speak with Remington, find out what he saw when he turned around.

…

Kurt was jumpier than usual the next week at school. He had finally managed to visit his mother the other night, and she had agreed that he needed to act as normal as possible until he was certain the MiB were no longer following him. It had been as he was talking to her that it finally penetrated his conscious that the agent had looked right in his basic direction and hadn't seen him.

"Did I turn invisible?" He'd asked.

"I'm not sure. What did it feel like?" She'd asked in return.

"I don't know, I was just so scared and angry."

She nodded at him. "Did you feel hot or cold? Do you remember if you were shaking, or did it feel like you were frozen in place?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "I was shaking, and then I felt heat building inside me."

El'Zabeth nodded in understanding. "Molecular agitation."

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Your molecules responded to your fear and the chemicals that it produced, causing them to agitate at an accelerated rate. Your body began to vibrate at a rate that would have been too fast for the human eye to see. The agent looked right at you, but because you were vibrating so fast, he wouldn't have seen you."

"So I was invisible?"

She shook her head. "No. Invisibility is an illusion," she paused, trying to think of a way to explain the difference. "I'm not sure if there is a way to make you understand. Illusion takes time to build, and concentration is key. You literally have to be as still as possible, even the smallest movement can shatter the illusion, and those who have this ability generally feel cold while maintaining the appearance they are trying to hold. That is a skill that takes years to master."

That had reminded Kurt of something. "The guy who had been following me could apparently alter his appearance. Was he using illusion? And wouldn't that make him an alien, too?"

Again his mother shook her head. "More than likely they were using some kind of device to project an image. As I've mentioned before, other lifeforms have visited your planet. The government most likely has acquired some non-Terran technology to aide in their pursuit of extraterrestrial beings."

They had talked for a while about how to know if there were MiB nearby, but it really just came down to Kurt keeping his head down and not drawing attention.

Which is what Kurt was attempting to do, but the fact that every sound, every glance in his direction by someone he didn't know had him on edge. And every time he caught a glimpse of Karofsky out of the corner of his eye, or heard the sound of his voice down the hallway, Kurt felt like his heart would beat out of his chest.

People were beginning to notice. He overheard Rachel and the girls talking about how pale and thin he was getting. It felt good to realize his friends cared about his well being, and he wished he could reassure them that he would be okay, but what could he tell them?

The only time he felt relaxed was when he met Blaine for coffee on Wednesday afternoons. He didn't know what it was about the other boy, but when ever he was near, Kurt felt protected, safe. Of course he wasn't dumb enough to think he could share his secrets with the other boy, but it was nice to not be on his guard now and then. He wished he could transfer to Dalton just so he could experience that feeling more often.

As preparations for his dad and Carole's wedding went along, Kurt found it was another distraction he was thankful for. He loved seeing his dad so happy, and was excited when his dad had asked him to teach him to dance so he wouldn't make a fool out of himself at the reception. Finn agreeing to dance lessons too was just icing on the cake.

Until Karofsky showed up. Or was it the fake Karofsky? Kurt couldn't tell, but it didn't matter. His dad had learned about the bullying, and the death threat. His dad had immediately demanded to see the principal, and while they were waiting in a separate room from the Karofskys, Kurt had to explain about the MiB operative. He didn't mention the kiss. His dad would have torn the school apart looking for the agent.

Karofsky's expulsion had given Kurt a little breathing room, though he knew it still wasn't safe. Just because the MiB wouldn't be able to use the jock's form to keep tabs on him, didn't mean that they weren't still watching him. But it did mean that he didn't have to fear the real Karofsky ambushing him in the hallways one day when no one else was looking.

…

Kendall Remington had thought he was a dead man when he'd walked into the Field Director's office just over a week ago and had been shown the clip of the Hummel boy standing behind him as he talked to his boyfriend on the phone. Instead, the director had asked him about what he had seen when he had turned around, since the camera hadn't picked that up.

He'd replied honestly, that he hadn't seen anyone standing there, and had no clue how the Hummel kid had avoided being detected. He thought the director would berate him for being incompetent, but he'd been wrong again.

"Agent Remington," Director Anderson had said, leaning forward in his seat. "I am convinced that the Hummel boy is something other than what he seems, but my superiors aren't so sure. They think this investigation is a waste of time. I managed to convince them that I could get the proof if they would just be patient. They've agreed, but they will only allow me to keep one agent on this case. I think you are the only one I can trust on this. But I need you to trust me, as well. Can you do that? Trust my instinct, and do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you?"

"Y-yes sir," he'd stammered, surprised that he wasn't being fired.

Field Director Anderson smiled at him. "Good. Take a couple of days off, I need to set some things in motion, get the ball rolling so to speak. I will call you when I need you."

The director had called him two days ago, and told him he was to resume his observation of the Hummel kid, and when an opportunity arose, to use the Karofsky disguise as a way to nudge the boy into transferring to a different school. Kendall wasn't sure why that would help, but he did as instructed, mocking the boy in front of his father and feeling like a bastard for doing so.

And the move hadn't seemed to work, all it did was get the jock expelled. The field director had been pleased at the development, however, and had told him to just have patience. And the director seemed to know what he was doing, because the boy seemed to come out of his shell some after that, showing more confidence. Perhaps he'd become over confident and make a mistake.

As Kendall learned more about the boy, he started to have more respect for him. He watched him laugh and smile at the wedding (which Kendall had attended in disguise) and wanted to cheer when the boy's new stepbrother pulled him up on stage at the reception and danced with him. If the boy wasn't suspected to be an alien, Kendall thought he'd have liked to mentor the boy, to let him know he wasn't alone.

The day after the wedding, in the guise of the red headed guidance counselor, he almost felt disappointed when the boy learned that Karofsky had won his appeal and would be returning to school the following week. The Field Director would be happy to learn that his plan was working. Kurt Hummel was transferring to Dalton Academy. Kendall only wished he knew why it was so important for the boy to change schools.


	13. Blending In

**A/N Kurt is finally at Dalton! Will he be able to blend in here, or will it be harder to hide his alien nature? Had some trouble with this chapter, but think I worked it out.**

 **Reviews always welcome!**

…

Blending In

Kurt studied himself in the full length mirror. The Dalton uniform would definitely make it easier to blend in with the crowd, but Kurt felt stifled by it. He knew he needed to appear completely normal, and hiding in a crowd of boys all wearing the same outfit would help with that, but it angered him that it was necessary.

But then, Blaine was just down the hall, he could see him any time he wanted. He felt safer just thinking of the other boy being so close. He didn't know if the other boy had any feelings for him other than friendship, but he knew he was crushing hard, and had to remind himself constantly not to act like an idiot in front of the other boy. At least in that regard he was just like every other awkward teen on the planet.

With a sigh, Kurt grabbed up his messenger bag and headed out for his first day of classes at Dalton. Wes and Blaine were waiting for him in the main hall, and showed him to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked as they got their trays.

Kurt shrugged. "I wasn't expecting the dorms to be so quiet. I'm used to hearing the sound of traffic outside my window."

Wes smiled. "I know what you mean. I usually sleep with a fan on just for the white noise."

Kurt nodded. "I might have to try that tonight. I was also expecting to have a roommate, though. Are all the dorms singles?"

"No," Blaine answered. "Most dorms are doubles, but you transferred mid term, so all that were left were singles."

"Oh," Kurt said, nodding. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about a roommate walking in on anything awkward.

They sat down at a table with several other boys. Kurt recognized most of them from the day he'd come to spy, but the only one he knew by name was David. Wes introduced him to the others. They all seemed nice, they all greeted him with a friendly smile.

He noticed that two of the boys, Nick and Jeff, were leaning into each other, and Nick had one arm on the back of the blond boy's chair. Were they a couple? The other boys all seemed to be used to the two boys being close, and no one said anything about it, but apparently someone noticed Kurt kept glancing at the two boys.

"I take it you didn't see very many gay couples at your old school?" Jeff asked, smiling kindly at him.

Kurt blushed and looked down. "I was the only _openly_ gay kid," he said, emphasizing the openly part. "I wasn't even allowed to look at another boy outside Glee without fear of being body checked into a locker. Or worse."

Several of the boys looked at him sympathetically.

"Let me guess," Nick said. "The teachers all were either deaf, dumb, and blind, or just happened to be looking in the wrong direction when all of this was going on?"

Kurt just shrugged.

"That's so wrong on so many levels," David said.

"That's life in public schools when you're gay in Ohio," Kurt said. "The teachers don't get paid enough to care. Half of them would rather be anywhere else than in a classroom with two dozen teenagers who don't want to be there either."

Many of the boys made sounds of disapproval at this, and Kurt felt warmed by their support, even if he didn't know any of them.

"Well," the one called Thad said, "the teachers here are great, they love their subjects and are enthusiastic about teaching them. A few of them are pretty strict, but for the most part you'll find the classes to be informative as well as entertaining."

Kurt decided that Thad was right by third period. He'd learned more in his first two classes, Government and History, in one period than he'd learned all semester at McKinley. And as for French class? This was the first time he'd actually been challenged to keep up as the teacher, Mlle. Rayne, read passages from A Midsummer Night's Dream in French, while the students attempted to translate.

By lunch time, Kurt was ready for a break from the unexpected information overload, and once again sat with Blaine and some of the Warblers. The dark haired boy smiled at him as he took a seat.

"So, ready to run screaming yet?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "Not quite yet, though studying Charlemagne might push me over the edge." Several of the boys joined in the laughter at that remark. "Seriously though, I'm enjoying actually learning something for a change."

"I'm glad you are adjusting well," Wes said as he joined them. "Have you decided whether you'd like to audition for the Warblers yet?"

Kurt had been torn about joining the a Capella group. With Sectionals so close, he hadn't even been sure he'd be allowed to, but when Wes had offered him an audition, he couldn't help thinking that he'd be betraying his friends in New Directions. Granted, there was no way he'd give up their set list or help the Warblers cheat, nor would he do anything to hamper the Warbler's chances just so his friends could win. But he loved to sing, and now at Dalton, it might be his only way of expressing himself.

"Yeah, I think I will."

The Asian boy smiled at him. "Great, can you have something ready by four this afternoon?"

"Sure," he replied, already going through his playlists mentally. By the end of the day he'd changed his mind half a dozen times, but finally settled on a song. It wasn't something he'd normally sing, but it fit his mood, and he knew he could pull it off.

 _ **I'm the boy in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus  
I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet, you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me  
You don't see me **_

As he sang, he couldn't help thinking about the double meaning behind the song. He had been pretty much ignored by the teachers at McKinley, and the majority of the students as well. None of them saw his suffering over the last couple of years. They didn't want to see it.

But it also made him think of having to hide a part of himself away from the world who couldn't accept his human side, let alone his alien half. He wished there was just one person he could be himself around, completely.

As the song came to an end, Kurt glanced at Blaine, only to find the curly haired boy smiling at him, as the other Warblers applauded.

…

In the hallway, the janitor wiped a tear from his eye as the music faded. The voice was so pure, and the song seemed so poignant. Kendall had to remind himself once again that the boy might not be human, or at least not entirely so. The kid reminded him so much of himself at that age, wanting to be noticed for who he was, while still trying to hide the real him.

He wished he could tell the boy that someone did see him, and that it would get better, but he knew that may not be true. If they found proof the boy was an alien, or at least partly so, Kendall knew that the boy's future was in doubt.

He half hoped they didn't find any proof.

…

Field Director Anderson studied the the video for the hundredth time. Something had been bothering him about it since the first time he'd watched it. This time he ignored the boy and focused on the shattering of the lens.

Nothing had hit the camera, there was no impact of any kind, yet the glass had cracked and splintered into thousands of tiny cracks.

He'd surmised that the boy had used molecular vibration to make himself invisible, rather than using illusion. It was possible that the vibration could have distorted the air current and caused the lens to shatter, but that would have caused all the glass in the area to shatter as well. No, he didn't think the boy had anything to do with the lens shattering.

He began to go through the footage from the other cameras. None of these showed Agent Remington or the Hummel boy, but perhaps they would show something that would explain the broken camera. He found one that actually showed the other camera, and studied it. Again he had to go frame by frame, and still almost missed it, but at the moment the camera lens shatters, there was a very confined distortion around the camera itself.

Frowning, he switched to another camera. And there it was. Moments before the lens breaks, a car passes on the road, and slows down. He couldn't see the driver's face from this angle, but he could see the driver side window being lowered, and an arm, palm out towards the affected camera.

Slowing the video again, he could see the same distortion surrounding the exposed palm. But even more telling, Anderson recognized the blazer the driver was wearing.

There was another alien at Dalton.


	14. Falling For You

**A/N So, I think this story is almost over. I think we'll have one or two more chapters after this one. Maybe three, I don't know just yet.**

 **Reviews always Welcome!**

…

Falling For You

Kurt sat on the pink sand beach, his toes dipped in the warm amethyst waters of Mirindian. His mother sat beside him as they watched the twin suns begin to set.

"What are some of the other aliens out there like? You keep saying that you weren't the first to crash on Earth, and you've told me about that feline like alien that died at Roswell, but you haven't really told me anything about any other alien people."

His mom smiled at him. "Well, there are so many different species out there. It would take me years to tell you about all of them."

"Are there any in the same system as Earth?" Kurt asked.

El Zabeth shook her head no. "Earth is the only inhabited planet in your system. The next closest inhabited world to yours is in the Alpha Centuari system, but the life forms on the planet are still in the early stages of evolution, and have yet to reach the level of sentience to be considered an intelligent life form."

"Oh. Well, what about this system? Are there other inhabited planets here?"

"Just one, Irindias. The people there are physiologically similar to my people, although there are a few biological differences. Like the people of Mirindian, they have developed mental powers. As a race in general, they tend to be a bit arrogant, but they are fiercely loyal to those they are sworn to serve. I used to have an assistant from Irindias. He died in the explosion that sent me to Earth. Andr..."

Her words were cut off by a chime that sounded from the pendant Kurt wore. His mother frowned. "You must return to your corporeal self. Someone has disturbed your resting place."

Kurt jolted awake to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out. "Is everything okay? You over slept!"

Blinking, Kurt glanced to his alarm clock and realized he'd forgotten to set it the night before.

"Crap! I'm fine!" he called out through the door.

"Okay. Hurry up and get ready. They'll only be serving breakfast for another thirty minutes."

He groaned. Thirty minutes would barely be enough time to do his hair. Good thing he didn't have to pick out an outfit for the day.

…

He made it to breakfast, just barely, but oversleeping seemed to be just the beginning of his bad luck. In his rush to get to History class, he stubbed his toe on the stairs, and the throbbing pain was enough of a distraction that he missed some vital information about an upcoming test.

His foot was still hurting as he made his way to his Government class, and he was walking with a pronounced limp that made him late. He knew he could just heal it, but didn't want to risk drawing attention. Fortunately the pain did finally fade before the end of his second class, and he managed to make it to French on time, only to realize he'd forgotten his book.

When lunchtime finally came around, he was ready for a break. He dropped into his seat at the Warbler's table with a sigh, surreptitiously reaching down under the table to send healing energy towards his foot, which was still swollen. He knew the bone wasn't broken, the toe was just jammed.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt bending over in his chair.

Kurt just shrugged. "I jammed my toe earlier, and it still hurts. I'll be fine."

The curly haired boy nodded. "Want me to get you a tray?"

"No, I'll get it in a minute. I have to be careful what I eat. Food allergies."

"Really? Me too. Gluten?"

Kurt nodded in surprise. "Shellfish and peppers too. And I can't eat too much salt."

Blaine smiled. "Stay here and rest your foot. I'll be right back."

Kurt watched the curly haired boy, surprised. He knew that gluten allergies were common, but he'd never actually met someone else with the condition before.

Blaine returned with a tray of melon balls, yogurt, and a low sodium, gluten free turkey wrap, along with milk and a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

As the rest of the warblers filed in and joined them, talk inevitably turned to the upcoming competition. He didn't know if he should be surprised that the Warblers were much better prepared than New Direction, who had a tendency to wait to the very last minute to throw together a set list.

He'd begun to relax, thinking his run of bad luck for the day was over when Trent tripped over Kurt's messenger bag as he got up to dispose of his tray, dumping left over spaghetti all over Kurt.

As the other boy sputtered apologies, Kurt told him not to worry about it, and headed back to the dorms to change his clothes and clean up. By the time he was clean and redressed, he knew he was going to be late for Chemistry, and decided to take the back staircase that lead directly to the science wing.

The staircase was deserted, all the other boys already in or on their way to class. He was halfway between the second and third floor when his injured foot gave out on him, and he began to fall forward. With a cry of shock, he tried to brace himself for the impact of falling down a half a flight of stairs.

But it never came. Instead he found his forward momentum suspended, and a gentle force slowly pushing him back upright. Blinking in shock, he looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the display of power. From somewhere above him he heard a door slam shut, but he didn't actually see anyone in the vicinity. He sat down on the step, shaken.

Had he used his telekinesis? It didn't feel like it had come from him, actually. He'd almost swear he'd felt someone else's energy surround him with a gentle warmth, as if to reassure him that he would be unharmed.

What did this mean? If he hadn't used his power to stop his fall, did that mean someone else had telekinesis? Could there possibly be another alien or part alien at Dalton? If so, who could it be? Did they know it wasn't safe to use their powers?

Oh Gaga! What if the MiB had seen what had just happened? Would they think Kurt was the one who caught himself in midair and floated back to his feet? He hadn't seen anyone in the area, but that didn't mean the MiB couldn't still be watching him.

Shaken, he got to his feet and went to his Chemistry class, his heart racing, expecting agents in black suits to spring up out of nowhere. He didn't breath a sigh of relief until after Warbler practice that afternoon. If the alien hunters had seen what had happened, he was sure they would have shown up by now to cart him away for testing.

But the question remained, who was the other alien at Dalton? He needed to figure it out so he could warn them that they could be being watched.


	15. Secrets

**A/N So, I'm pretty sure this is going to be the next to last chapter, but I could be wrong, I might write more later in one shots, but for this main part of the story, yeah, it's almost over. Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out with this story. I know there were quite a few gaps along the way to completing it.**

 **I should have the next chapter of Music and Lyrics up Sunday or Monday night, and another chapter of Somewhere, Ohio by Thursday.**

 **Reviews are always welcome!**

…

Secrets

Field director Anderson stared down at the tiny device in his hand, contemplating. If he used this, he'd run the risk of his son learning his secret, but he'd be able to prove once and for all if the Hummel boy was an alien, and he'd also lure out the other alien at Dalton.

Blaine was bound to learn the truth someday, anyway. But would his son hate him for doing this? It was possible. They didn't have as close of a relationship as he'd hoped to have with a child of his, and he knew that was partly his own fault. He'd hoped Blaine would be more like him, but as the boy had gotten older, he'd realized that they were very different people. Or so he thought. Perhaps they were more alike than he'd ever noticed.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and dialed.

…

Kendall Remington had always considered himself to be a good agent, never questioning orders, never wondering what happened to those aliens they had identified and taken in. There hadn't been many, as far as he knew. He'd only ever come face to face with one confirmed alien before. He'd looked like a kindly old man who grew prize winning roses and lived with his pet gerbil.

The alien had been harmless, had never done anything to anyone. His neighbors claimed he was always helping out in any way he could, but mostly just tended his garden. It had been the giant alien vegetables that had drawn attention to him.

Kurt Hummel was also harmless, as far as he could see. The boy had a rough life, constantly tormented for his sexuality. Despite that, he seemed to be one of the most well adjusted people he'd ever met, and had started coming out of his shell more now that he was at Dalton.

He was really starting to admire the boy, and seriously hoped they never found proof the boy was an alien, but what if they did? Could he really sit back and allow the boy to be taken in? Fortunately, he had a secret back up plan...

…

The alien watched the boy from the shadows, knowing it had been a mistake to use his gifts to keep the boy from falling on the stairs, but he'd reacted on instinct. Something in him compelled him to protect the boy at all cost.

From the moment he'd laid eyes on the pale boy, something inside him had taken over. He'd had to force himself to act normal around his friends, to not give away his secrets. He'd always sensed there was something different about himself, that he wasn't like the other boys, but he hadn't understood how.

He hadn't even known he had any kind of powers until the other boy had shown up. He'd wanted to talk to someone about it, but some part of him told him to keep it to himself, that if anyone found out, he'd be made to disappear. Each time he'd used his powers, he hadn't really known what he was doing, he just knew what needed to be done, and it seemed to happen without his conscious thought.

What was it about Kurt Hummel that made him feel this way? And how did being around him bring out these powers, and the need to protect him?

…

For the past week and a half, Kurt had been on edge. Ever since the incident on the stairs, he'd been trying to observe his surroundings, trying to find the other alien among them. Did the other alien know what Kurt was? Did they know what they were? What planet were they from?

He hadn't told his mother about what happened, although he'd visited her a few times since. He didn't know why he didn't say anything about it to her, but it seemed like something private, just between him and the other alien, even if he didn't know who it was.

She'd noticed he'd been distracted though, but he managed to convince her he was just thinking about Sectionals, which would take place the next day.

Wes had called for one last rehearsal after dinner, and they had gone over their songs one last time, until the lead councilman was satisfied they had everything nailed down.

Kurt was heading back to his dorm afterwards, and at first he didn't even notice that anything was wrong. He slowly became aware of a high pitched humming noise from a classroom as he passed, and suddenly his amulet let out an answering squeal. He quickly clamped his hand over it, looking around desperately to make certain no one had noticed. No one else appeared to be around, which was good, because a voice began to emanate from the egg shaped crystal.

"Language detected, attempting to translate..."

Language? That high pitched noise was a language? Was it the other alien? Kurt glanced around once more, then slipped into the dark classroom. It appeared to be empty at this time of night, but the noise continued.

"Translation complete," the sound of his amulet speaking again startled him in the dark. "Language identified as Irindi. Translation, 'found you.'"

Suddenly Kurt felt himself floating as gravity seemed to be suspended. He panicked, certain he wasn't accidentally using his telekinesis to make himself float. He struggled, trying to orient himself upright, but his sense of up and down was confused as he was suspended about four feet off the ground. He tried to reach out and grab on to the teacher's desk, but the action caused him to rotate.

Wait a minute, why wasn't the furniture floating? He forced himself to calm down and glance around the room again. Nothing else was floating, just him. Was the other alien toying with him? Using telekinesis to make him float? It didn't feel the same as when he'd tripped on the stairs. This definitely felt like the weightlessness of zero gravity.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out in shock from the doorway. "What's going on?" The curly haired boy stepped forward, but the moment he crossed the threshold, his feet left the floor as well. "Whoa!"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, trying to move closer to the shorter boy.

"Kurt, what is happening? How are we floating?" Blaine sounded more scared than Kurt felt.

"I don't know! I heard a noise, and came in to investigate, and suddenly I was swept off my feet!" Kurt replied, trying to swim through the air towards the younger boy.

"It's a gravity trap," a third voice said, causing both boys to turn towards the door, or try to, as they heard it close. Kurt recognized the man from the coffee shop. The man seemed to have no problem remaining grounded in the weightless atmosphere, and seemed to be searching for something. "It only works on certain non terrestrial DNA."

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, while Blaine looked even more scared and confused.

"Non terrestrial?" The curly haired boy asked.

"I'm agent Kendall Remington of the Alien Identification Task Force."

"The MiB?" Kurt demanded.

"Yes," The other man seemed distracted as he spotted a small device on the seat of one of the chairs. He reached out and snatched it up, fiddling with it for a moment. Suddenly Kurt and Blaine fell to the floor. "Sorry about that. We need to hurry and get you both out of here before my boss arrives!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kurt said, helping Blaine to his feet. "I won't let you make us disappear!"

"What? No!" Kendall said, still inspecting the room. "I'm trying to help you! I've been watching you for weeks now, and I know how bad things have been. I can help you both. My uncle Rod is a news caster in Lima. We can go to him, tell him your story, make it impossible for the government to make you disappear!"

"That won't be necessary," a voice said from the shadows in one corner. "I admire your willingness to aide the boys, Agent Remington, but I assure you, making them disappear is the last thing I want."

As he spoke, Field director Anderson released the illusion he had built and stepped out of the shadows.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, this was not how I intended for you to find out." He smiled reassuringly at the dark haired male.

"Dad?" Kendall echoed.

Anderson ignored him and turned to Kurt. The words that spilled forth from the older male's mouth were unintelligible to the other three, but Kurt's amulet was quick to translate.

"Language identified as Irindi. Translation, 'Greetings, Kur'Tas, son of El Zabeth. I am Andreth, head of the Imperial High Guard of Irindias. I have been searching for you for sixteen years.'"


	16. The Truth Is Out There

**A/N So, another story coming to an end! Thank you all for joining me on this journey! And Yes, I am considering doing a sequel! Not sure when I will get around to writing it, but I'll let you all know when it comes to me!**

 **I know this is way later than I promised. I was all set to post it on Wednesday night, but realized I had left out a scene. So I went back to add the scene Thursday, but it was really late at night and I fell asleep before I could finish it. When I proof read it on Friday, I decided I hated the first part, so had to rewrite it. Then I've been kind of spaced out on cough medicine all day, and forgot to post it!**

 **Reviews Always Welcome!**

…

The Truth is Out There

Blaine had no clue what was happening. For the last few weeks, his life had been turned upside down. Literally. It had started the day after Kurt had come to spy on the Warblers, and he'd gone home to have dinner with his dad. Well, actually, that wasn't true. It had started the moment he'd touched Kurt's hand, really.

When their hands had met, Blaine had felt an instant connection to the paler boy, and something like an electric shock had gone up his arm. A pleasant shock. It had made it's way to his chest, and had filled him with warmth.

Later that night when his dad had asked him about Kurt, something had switched on inside of him, a need to protect the other boy at all cost. That night, instead of going back to Dalton, Blaine had spent the night in his own bed.

He'd dreamed of an alien world with two suns. It had been beautiful, and when he woke up, he'd felt a peacefulness he'd never felt before.

Until he realized he was hanging upside down in mid air.

As soon as he'd begun to be afraid, he had lowered slowly down to his bed. It had freaked him out, but he instinctively knew he couldn't tell anyone what had happened. Nothing else had happened after that, and he'd almost convinced himself that it had just been part of his dream. Almost.

It was as he was showering that morning that he noticed the faint mark on his chest, directly over his heart. It looked like two concentric circles, each with a line diagonally run through them.

And then Kurt had called, upset about some jock. When they had confronted Karofsky on the stairs and the larger male had pushed him, Blaine had felt power surge through him. He didn't know where it came from or what would have happened if he'd unleashed it, because Kurt had pulled the bully off him. As quick as it had arisen, the power faded as the threat was removed.

Again nothing else seemed to happen for a couple of weeks, and once again Blaine had shrugged it off as imagination, nothing more than a surge of adrenaline. He and Kurt fell into a routine of meeting once a week for coffee, and each time they met, Blaine felt more and more protective of the boy. And he noticed that the strange mark on his chest became more and more noticeable.

And then one day, he'd been sitting in Calculus, listening to Mr. George lecture on formulas that Blaine had mastered in sixth grade (he'd always been exceptionally good at math and science,) when he'd felt a stinging sensation over his heart, right where the mark was. He'd gasped out in shock as he was suddenly filled with the certain knowledge that Kurt was in danger, and he'd rushed out of the class, throwing an excuse of feeling like he was going to vomit to the startled teacher.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he drove on instinct until he was near the coffee shop he and Kurt frequented. He spotted the glasz eyed boy's navigator parked in the shop's parking lot. Even as he spotted the vehicle, his eyes were drawn to the boy who was just exiting the coffee shop, obviously following the man on the phone.

Blaine didn't know exactly what was happening, his hand seemed to act on it's own as he raised it out the window, palm facing the security camera focused on Kurt and the other man, and that surge of power rose inside him again. A fraction of a second letter he saw the glass of the camera lens basically turn to dust.

Not wanting to be spotted, he had driven back to Dalton and locked himself in his dorm room, claiming to be ill when Wes had knocked on his door to remind him of Warbler's practice. It hadn't really been a lie, he really felt shaky and weak, as if he'd run a half marathon without drinking any water.

He'd taken a bath and submerged himself in lukewarm water, something that had always made him feel better when he was younger. He soaked for more than an hour, just letting everything drift away on the water. When he emerged, he felt much better, and his thoughts were much clearer. He still had no idea how any of this was happening, and he knew he couldn't tell anyone, but he needed to figure out what all he was capable of.

He tried doing some research on the internet, but other than learning about telekinesis, he hadn't been able to find much information. He decided instinct had served him well so far, and decided to just do what his gut told him. It had taken a bit of practice, but he had been able to levitate several items in his room that night. It had left him feeling tired, but he practiced every night for a couple of weeks.

That was when Kurt had transferred to Dalton.

When the other boy was close, Blaine found it much easier to move objects, and he didn't feel as tired. Which turned out to be a good thing when he saw Kurt begin to fall on the stairs, and had reacted instantly to protect him. He knew the other boy wouldn't understand what had happened to him, and when Kurt had turned to look up the staircase, Blaine had ducked out into the arts hallway.

He'd half expected Kurt to be talking about the incident at dinner, but the pale boy had been quieter than usual, glancing around him as if looking for someone. That had made Blaine feel paranoid himself, and he'd begun watching his surroundings himself.

He'd been following Kurt after Warbler practice earlier tonight when he had heard a strange squeal coming from one of the classrooms. Kurt had obviously heard it as well, and had clutched at something around his neck, Blaine slipped out of sight as Kurt looked around anxiously, before slipping into the classroom where the noise had come from. Blaine had moved closer, and had been surprised when he heard a computerized voice announce that the noise they'd heard was a language, and had translated it.

It had been Kurt's startled cry that had propelled Blaine over the threshold, flipping the light on as he entered, shocked not only to find Kurt defying gravity, but to have his own feet leave the ground, as well.

The appearance of the strange man, claiming to be with the Alien Identification Task Force, had just added to Blaine's growing confusion and fear. Alien? As in not of this planet? Blaine wasn't sure what to believe.

And then to top it all off, his dad had appeared out of thin air, and spoken to Kurt in some...alien language. Was it any wonder that he'd kind of freaked out from information overload, and had blacked out?

…

"I think he's coming around," Kurt said, watching the younger male slowly try to open his eyes. Kurt's mind had been racing a mile a minute, thoughts popping up randomly.

 _Blaine was the other alien._

 _The MiB had found him._

 _Blaine had saved him on the stairs._

 _Blaine's dad was the head of the MiB._

 _Blaine's dad was an alien._

 _Blaine is an alien! (YES!)_

As the younger boy opened his eyes, Kurt smiled down at him. The shock of everything must have overwhelmed the honey eyed boy. "Feeling better?" He'd sent a small amount of healing energy into the boy, willing him to remain calm.

Blaine blinked at him, and then looked around the room, spotting his dad and the other man he didn't recognize talking in the corner.

"It wasn't a dream?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Kurt replied. "Bit of a shocker, isn't it?"

"My dad is an alien?"

Kurt nodded.

"And you?"

Kurt nodded again. "Well, half alien, like you. My mother is from a planet called Mirindian. It's in the same system as Irindias, which I believe is where your dad is from."

"That is correct, Kur'Tas. Both planets are in the Birindian system." Kurt inspected the older male as he came closer.

"My mother told me you died in the explosion that knocked her escape pod off course, causing her to crash land in Indiana. She said you were her aide."

The other alien inclined his head. "There are some details your mother was unaware of. The High Council of Mirindian was made aware of a plot to assassinate your mother before she could reach the Kelpernus conference. I was assigned to pretend to be her personal assistant while I sought out the assassin.

Unfortunately, I had miscalculated, and the assassin did not attempt a straight forward attack, but instead sabotaged the shields. When I discovered your mother had been taken to an escape pod without me, I tracked down the crew member, and realizing he was the saboteur, convinced him to confess everything. He informed me that he had disabled the emergency beacon on your mothers escape pod, and aimed it towards earth's moon.

I commandeered a second pod, managing to escape just seconds before the explosion. Unfortunately the blast sent me hurtling away from the Earth. I managed to reprogram the pod's navigational program and redirect it towards Earth, as I had seen your mother's pod drift off course. Sadly, my pod only had minimal thrusters, so it took me weeks to reach Earth's atmosphere.

My pod went down in the Gulf of Mexico. Fortunately, Irindias is an oceanic planet, and my people are well suited to survive on both land and water. Regrettably, when I reached shore, I discovered members of the Alien Identification Task Force searching the area. It was a good thing I had my chameleon suit and that it wasn't damaged in the crash. I disguised myself as one of them, figuring it would be the easiest way to locate your mother. But that was where my good fortune ran out. There was no evidence of your mother anywhere in their database."

Kurt had listened to the man's story, and while it did raise a few questions, he was certain the man was telling the truth.

"My mother's people came for her when I was eight," he said. "They had been searching for her for so long, they had almost given up on finding her."

Andreth nodded. "I was aware when a Mirindian rescue ship entered Earth's solar system. I had managed to forge documents that allowed me to drop my disguise and work among the MiB, as you Earth people have a tendency to call them. It was the perfect way to search for your mother, and protect other aliens who became stranded here in one way or another.

I attempted to contact the ship, but my communication device had been damaged in the crash. I had been working on repairing it, but I could not lock on to their frequency."

Kurt frowned. "Your people don't know you are alive?"

The older male shook his head no. "I have been trying to contact them for sixteen years. That is why I have been searching for you. I knew your mother was nearing the Ba'rith, her people's sexual maturity. I knew that her biological needs would bring her to mate with a human. I assume your mother would have explained that part to you?"

Kurt nodded. "Her people can only conceive once in their lifetime."

"Yes, one of the few ways our people differ. The Irindi have three mating cycles during our life span. Sadly, my bond mate died a few years after our first cycle. I was left alone to raise our child. When I was assigned to protect your mother, I left my child, Ku'par, with my mate's parents."

Blaine sat up in shock. "You have another son?"

Andreth looked at him with a sadness in his eyes. "Yes. I've wanted to tell you about him for a very long time. He must be a grown man now, with a child of his own. He was ten when I was called away. He probably believes I am dead."

The older man looked away. "For the first year I was here, all I could think about was him. I thought I would spend the rest of my life on Earth, alone, while he continued his life thinking I had abandoned him. And then as the time for my second cycle drew closer, I met your mother, Blaine. She was kind, and smart, and reminded me so much of A'threal, my bond mate on Irindias. She does not know about me, or Ku'par.

When she became pregnant with you, Blaine, I was overjoyed. But at the same time, I realized, I had to raise you as a human, that I couldn't tell you about me, because it would place you in danger. And because your mother was human, it was doubtful you'd develop any of my people's abilities. You did have some characteristics of my people. You thrive on both land and water, you are fiercely protective of your friends, and your loyalty to them has always made me proud.

But I fear I may have been a little disappointed that you weren't more like me, and I think you sensed that, although you misinterpreted it." He paused when it looked as if Blaine was about to speak, but only indicated for the boy to wait until he finished. He turned back to Kurt. "As I said, I knew your mother was near her cycle, and that if she had survived, she would find a human to bond with.

When I failed to contact the Mirindian ship, I feared I had lost any chance of ever contacting Irindias again, but I held out hope that if El Zabeth had produced a child, that child would remain on Earth, having most likely been raised as an Earth child as I had raised Blaine to be an Earth child. But I also knew El Zabeth would not leave a child on this world without some way to contact them. And I was correct, wasn't I? You have a communicator pendant with a booster crystal that allows you to speak to your mother, don't you?"

Kurt nodded. There was no reason to lie when the pendant had already made itself known when it had translated the other alien's speech earlier. "I can contact her, let her know you are alive, ans see if she can contact your people."

The older man seemed to sag a little with relief. "I thank you, Kur'Tas." He turned back to Blaine, smiling. "You have chosen well in your bond mate, my son."

The darker boy frowned in confusion. "Bond mate?"

Andreth nodded. "You have a mark on your chest, do you not? Entwined circles, each with a slash through it, diagonally? It appeared within a day of meeting Kurt, did it not?"

"How did you know that?"

"It is part of our people's biology. The diagonal lines indicate a same sex union, slanted to the right for females, to the left for males. If your bond mate had been female, the lines would be straight across through both circles." He unbuttoned his shirt to show the faded mark on his own chest. "The circle within the right circle indicates that my first bond mate has died. The up and down line through that circle means I have found a second bond mate, your mother."

Blaine still seemed confused. "I thought you didn't approve of me being gay."

Andreth re-buttoned his shirt. "And here is where I believe your misinterpretation lies, and it is entirely my fault. I was not disappointed in your sexuality. Homosexuality is as accepted on my planet as it heterosexuality. It is simply a matter of biology, it is not something you can choose. My disappointment lay in the fact that you already sensed this about yourself, before you had reached the age where your body would be preparing for your first cycle of fertility."

Seeing that neither boy understood what he was saying, he started again. "Kurt, your mother explained to you the stages of Mirindian maturity, correct?" The pale boy nodded. "Like humans, the people of Mirindian go through three stages of life. Childhood, adulthood, and old age. Both humans and the people of Mirindian also have two gender structures, male and female, and yes, I know that there are more than those two genders emotionally and mentally, but I am speaking physiologically.

But the Irindi have four stages of life, and three physiological genders. When we are born, there are no indications of gender. We are neither male nor female. In my language, this is called Lorage. We remain genderless until about five years of age, at which point our bodies develop into male and female. This is when our childhood begins. But our sexuality does not develop until our third stage of life, adulthood, which on my world occurs at the age of sixteen. This is when our mental abilities also develop."

He could see that the boys still didn't understand completely, but continued. "When Blaine was born, and he appeared in every way to be human, it reminded me again that I was far away from my home. And when he announced at age fourteen that he was gay, it was just another reminder that I am on an alien world. I'm not disappointed in you, Blaine. I am disappointed in myself that I was selfish enough to want you to be more like me. But now I see we are more a like than I imagined. Perhaps all it took was meeting your bond mate for your Irindi DNA to come through."

Blaine smiled a little wistfully at the older man. "I forgive you, Dad." And he hugged the older man.

"So, what happens now?" Kurt asked, glancing at agent Remington.

Andreth looked at the younger operative. "Kendall has proven himself to be a good man. I trust he will keep our secrets. And now that Field Director Anderson has decided to retire, and recommended Agent Remington as his replacement, I think it is safe to go on with our lives."

Remington looked surprised, and pleased at the promotion. "Thank you, sir. I promise, your secrets are safe with me. I will make sure no one at the AITF comes snooping around this area again."

…

 _Three Months Later..._

Kurt smiled at the boy beside him as they sat in a booth at Breadstix. Now that they weren't constantly looking over their shoulders, he and Blaine had gotten the chance to really know each other. Kurt still couldn't believe this boy was his bond mate. While Kurt hadn't developed any markings the way Blaine had, (his mother said it didn't work that way with her people), there was still a tingle of awareness each time they touched hands.

Neither one of them had reached sexual maturity yet, and they didn't feel the need to make out like other teens their age, but they had the comfort of knowing that their relationship was built on more than just lust or hormones. He'd had a long talk with his mom about what to expect when the Ba'rith occurred, and how it would affect both him and Blaine.

He'd also made arrangements for Andreth to use the pendant to visit his older son, Ku'par. The older Anderson had thanked him profusely afterwards, tearing up, and hugging both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had even gotten meet his older brother. There had been some tension between the two at first, but once they had gotten over the awkwardness, they had learned that they had a lot in common.

Kurt was telling Blaine about his latest training seasons with the healer on Mirindian when he spotted a familiar figure walking towards their table.

"Agent Remington!"

The new Field Director of the Midwestern branch of the AITF smiled at him. "Kurt! Good to see you again! And please, call me Kendall. How are you doing, Blaine? How's your dad?"

"I'm great. Dad has told my mother everything. She handled it well. He's taking her on a vacation next month. They are going to tour the world."

"That's wonderful. I'll let you two get back to your date. My Boyfriend should be here any moment..Ah, there he is now!"

Kurt almost swallowed his tongue when the older male joined them. "Brad?"

Kendall looked from him to his boyfriend and back. "You two know each other?"

Kurt nodded. "Brad is the pianist for my old glee club!"

"Well, imagine that. Small world, isn't it?"


End file.
